Hoping Not Knowing
by JTBJAB
Summary: Bruce tries to get over his feelings for Amy, but is failing miserably! All the while David tries to keep her safe.... how will Amy react? What will happen? COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters!

**Hoping Not Knowing  
**  
Slowly he stroked her neck, laying his lips along her shoulder. She moaned and relaxed. Leaning back into him; he slipped his arms around her holding her close, as he lost himself in her hair. He loved her hair, the wild curls surrounding her head in a swirl of madness.

Slowly he turned her; slowly he lifted her face to his and kissed her, gently at first, then more intensely. She moved her arms up around his neck, holding him close to her, not letting him leave her. Her angel in disguise was here, making her feel the weight of the world was not on her shoulders. He pushed his hands into her lower back forcing her hips to move into him. Their bodies rubbing against each other as they moved, he lowered his hands further, holding her up against him.

She could feel him getting aroused as she moved into him. She moaned in delight as he moved her over to her desk. Laying her down, he moved back, so he could look at her face, her eyes showed her deep sense of naivety....   
  
"Where's Amy.... Hello, Bruce?" Bruce who had been sitting on Amy's couch in her chambers looked up embarrassed.  
  
"Um, she's out to lunch, with a" He cleared his throat "with a friend"  
  
"Do you know where she was eating lunch?"   
  
"Um no, sorry. It was more of a last minute thing."

"Ok, um do you know anything about her cancelling our date for this evening?"

Bruce looked at David in surprise. Amy had agreed to go out with him tonight, but she hadn't mentioned cancelling a date. Hope started to rise up inside him, could she be feeling the same way he was? Could she be thinking the same way he was, that she couldn't live without him, like he couldn't without her. He wasn't sure what to say to David, he couldn't say that she had broken their date so she could go to dinner with him! Or could he? _No, i must control myself_.

"No i am sorry, i know nothing about it! Maybe she just needed some alone time or something." _You two have been going out every night, but.... _He stopped in his thought as David replied.

"Maybe.... I'll speak to her later," he turned towards the door. "And Bruce,"

"What?"

"Thank you, you would tell me if there was something wrong wouldn't you?"

Bruce looked down before replying "Of course, i just want Amy to be happy!" David smiled at this before leaving.


	2. Lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Lunch**

Amy smiled as she entered her chambers. Bruce was deep in thought and hardly noticed her return.

"Bruce, I got our lunch." Finally he looked up. "Aren't you hungry any more?" Amy asked concerned.

Bruce shook his head. "Amy, why are you having lunch with me today?"

"Because you asked me to"

"And why are you having dinner with me tonight?"

"Because you asked me to" Amy was getting very confused and she laid the food on the table. "Why are you asking all these questions? I said yes"

"David came by a few minutes ago" Amy looked down at her feet. "He wanted to know why you had broken a date, the one you were going on with him tonight"

"I didn't break a date with him, I just told him I couldn't go that is all"

"So you didn't give him a reason"

"No, I didn't see why I needed one"

"Because he is worried about you, and he thinks there might be something wrong!"

"Well there isn't! I decided to have lunch and then dinner with a friend and that is what I am doing" Amy stood with her hands on her hips. Bruce had to look away from her. The light shining through the window was making her light up like an angel that had just come down from heaven.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with him"

"Of course I want to go out with him. But I decided that since a friend asked me out for a meal, which we haven't done for a while, I decided to turn David down. Do you have a problem with it?"

"No"

"Well then what are we talking about?"

"I don't know"

Amy sat down and began to eat her lunch "So are you going to eat or are you going to sit there thinking about how I turned down dinner with David to spend it with you"

Bruce moved over to where Amy was sitting and began to eat.

* * *

Amy watched Bruce out of the corner of her eye. She could tell he wanted to say something to her, and she desperately wanted to know, but she didn't want to spoil their lunch and so stayed quiet. She watched him as he ate and she noticed his eyes shining whenever he glanced at her. She liked the way Bruce had always looked at her. It gave her a buzz to know that somebody was always looking out for her. It made her feel safe no matter what it was that she was doing.

* * *

"Bruce can you tell Amy...." David walked back into Amy's chambers 


	3. Explanations And Passion Released

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Explanations And Passion Released**

Amy looked at David in surprise. "Hello David."

"Amy?"

"Bruce told me that you were eating lunch with a friend."

"And I am,"

"He also said he didn't know where it was,"

"Well he didn't, I hadn't decided if we were going out or staying here!"

"What about tonight?"

"What about it?"

"Are you having dinner with a friend?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I am, and before you ask that friend is Bruce!"

"I see, so you broke off a date to...."

Amy jumped in before David could finish, "David, I didn't break a date with you. You asked me and I said I couldn't go. That's turning down a date, not breaking one!"

"Amy I don't understand you,"

"That may be so, but I am having lunch and dinner with a friend who does happen to also be my CSO, we have some catching up to do and this has been a long time coming!" Amy stood and walked over to David, "You know I wouldn't break a date with you. I wouldn't do that!" She put her hand on his cheek.

Bruce looked down at his plate. He couldn't bear to see Amy with another man, and no matter how many times he had made it clear he wanted to have nothing to do with them, he always seemed to end up being involved.

"Ok I will come speak to you later." He kissed her on the cheek, he turned to leave but he realised what he had done, and pulled her to him and kissed her gently on the lips, before leaving.

"Well that was awkward!" Bruce muttered

"No thanks to you,"

"Hey what did I do wrong?" Bruce looked up

"Why didn't you tell him we were having lunch?"

"I didn't see how it was any of his business!"

"Well it was, and now he is upset!"

"Well that is not my fault!" Bruce replied indignantly.

"Bruce you really annoy me sometimes!" Amy picked at her food, no longer hungry. She thought about how today's events must look to David. She sighed before pushing her plate away.

"What's the matter with the food?"

"Nothing, i'm just not hungry anymore."

"You were starving earlier."

"Yeah well things change!" Amy got up and walked away from the table towards her desk. Bruce stood up,

"Judge Gray, i'm sorry,"

"Yeah well its done now." She turned away from him. He walked up behind her and put it hands on her shoulders.

"Judge Gray...."

_"Call me Amy, Bruce,"_ Amy breathed as Bruce's lips explored her shoulder and neck. She leant back into his chest as he lost him self in her wild hair. He suddenly realised why these actions were so familiar to him. They were exactly like his fantasy. He struggled to hold in his excitement as he turned her, her eyes showed willingless as he lowered his lips to hers. They gently brushed her's and when she kissed back, he had to calm himself by thinking about something else. But it didn't work very well as the kiss soon turned into a passionate one. He bearly noticed her arms reaching up, till they were around his neck holding him close to her. His hands moved down to her hips thrusting them into him. There bodies brushing as they moved slowly, he lowered his hands further so he could hold her against him. She was moaning in delight and he felt himself getting aroused. He swooped her up and laid her on her desk....


	4. Realisation

**Realisation**

"_Oh Amy,"_ Bruce groaned as she pulled at his clothes. Bruce had suddenly noticed their surroundings. _"Amy maybe we should wait."_ She was ignoring him. "Amy?" He looked at the door and noticed the door wasn't closed properly let alone locked. "Amy, the door is open!" Bruce panicked and Amy finally released her hold and looked around sheepishly.

"I guess you had better close it then,"

"Or we could leave this till later tonight!"

"Or we could continue it here,"

"Amy come on, we already had that whole impropriety thing going on!"

"Yeah, and nothing really happened there did it?! But right now something is happening. I don't care if I am accused of something that is true. It is lies I can't stand!" She grabbed his belt and pulled him back towards her. "I want you Bruce."

"Amy come on." Bruce stepped back and pushed her hands away. He started walking towards the door. "Even if I did lock the door, they could still hear us!"

"I could be quiet,"

Bruce tilted his head and smiled. It was the smile that Amy hated; it was the one he used when he was making fun of her. "Amy the noise you were making just then....well that was just the start of it. And if we had gone further, well I would imagine...." He cleared his throat in embarrassment. She walked over to him and ran a finger down his chest.

"I could be quiet." She looked into his eyes as he bent his head to kiss her. But stopped as their lips were about to touch.

"No you couldn't," before she could reply his lips locked with hers and he pulled her close and held her. All his dreams were coming true. Not only had Amy accepted him, like in his fantasy but now she was begging him to be with her. His heart was beating wildly and he was finding it hard to stop himself. But it was Amy who stopped this time.

"Maybe I don't want to be quiet!" Amy smiled before walking back to the table and sitting down. She began to eat her food again and Bruce was about to tickle her when Donna walked in.

"Hiya guys, you have 5 minutes before we have to be back in court. Something about an emergency hearing." Donna looked from one to the other. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Just lunch Donna, we'll be there in a minute, you go ahead we'll catch you up." Amy didn't look up from her food. She had noticed her shirt was undone and was trying desperately to hide it so Donna wouldn't notice.

"Righteo, see you in a minute." Donna bounced back out of Amy's chambers and closed the door. Bruce took his chance and moving behind Amy began to tickle her. She was trying hard to ignore him as she tried to do up her shirt.

"Bruce, we have to be back in court, and I have to do up my shirt!" She complained as she squirmed in her seat.

"You don't have to do up your shirt; you have a robe to cover you!" He grinned at her, knowing that he would find it hard to concentrate in court if he knew that her shirt was undone.

"Yeah that would be all fine, if it weren't for the fact that I know I would forget and then I would undo my robes and everybody would see. And I don't want any more rumours spread about." Amy continued with her shirt and out her robes on, before walking towards the door. "And Bruce, I think you need to look at your own clothes before commenting on mine." Bruce looked down and realised his belt was half undone and his fly's were open. He did them up and hurried after her.

"That's no fair. I had no idea that you had done that."

"And I just happened to know that my shirt was undone, I only noticed it while Donna was in my chambers!" Several people overheard certain snippets of the conversation, but neither of them noticed, and entered court as usual.


	5. Expectations

**Expectations**

Court was really hard; Amy had to focus all of her energy on concentrating on the cases, she was avoiding Bruce's eye, had she have looked at him, she was not sure that she would have been able to look away again.

* * *

With the court day finished Amy collapsed in her chambers behind her desk. She swung back and forth waiting for Bruce to come in. She turned to face the window and smiled when she heard her door open. 

"Hiya sexy, I can't wait till...." Luckily she turned her chair back and saw that it was David, "till we can be together again." She finished off guiltily. She could feel her heart beating faster; she still felt that same flutter when she looked at him. She was so confused by all that had happened today.

"I could get used to being greeted like that. I came to see if you were free tomorrow night." David approached her desk, not noticing the crumpled papers from Amy and Bruce's earlier escapades.

"Um I don't know, I will have to get back to you on that one!"

"Come on Amy, you said you couldn't wait until we could be together again. Victor is staying at Kelly's mother's house for the night. We would have the place to ourselves." Amy looked away. This morning she would have jumped at the chance, but now she wasn't sure she should even be letting David think they were still together. She was going to have to speak to Bruce tonight. They had a lot of things to discuss, but she knew that a lot of these things she wouldn't get a chance to ask; it was hard enough to keep her hands off of him whilst court was in session.

"I was, but I, ok pick me up at 6 from my house." Amy looked up and saw Bruce, she looked back at David. "I hate to push you out, but we have dinner reservations and if we stay here any longer we will be late."

"Ok I will pick you up tomorrow. See you then." David nodded at Bruce and walked out.

"So, you two-timing him?" Bruce smiled.

"Hey that's not fair. I couldn't just dump him, besides we haven't discussed how this is all going to work."

"Ok, ok, come on. As you said to your other man, we have dinner reservations." Bruce took Amy by the arm and led her down to his car. He opened her door and she settled down and waited for Bruce to get in the car before she spoke.

"I don't know how we are going to continue at work, I mean court was really hard today. And tiring. If I had looked at you, I don't know how I would have carried on." She blushed as she remembered what she had thought of when her mind had wondered. She had been wondering how Bruce was as a lover, how good he was in bed and how he knew how to treat her now, knew what she wanted and needed and when, and if he would be the same in bed.

"We'll discuss that later Amy, right now we are going to have fun."

* * *

Amy had hardly eaten anything in the restaurant. She had felt a little ill, the anticipation of what was going to happen. It was almost too much to bear. She had been outrageously flirting with him all evening. The other diners kept giving her funny looks, so she knew that she was being very obvious about what she was feeling. She had rubbed against his leg all through dinner, and then when they had gotten up to dance she had wrapped her leg around his, and their bodies seemed stuck together. Even after the music stopped they stayed there, staring into each others eyes. They were now sitting in the car, Bruce wasn't sure whether he was going to be taking her home, taking her to get her car, or if they were going to his place. 

"So....are we going to go anywhere or are we moving into your car to save on money?"

"Um, I wasn't sure on where I was taking you."

"You promised me coffee, so we could go to a coffee house, although I am sure they would all be closed, or we could go back to yours. You said Rebecca was at your sister's."

Bruce started the car and made his way home. Amy placed her hand on his knee and the car shot forward, Amy smiled at his reaction. All thoughts of David and everybody else left her mind. All she was concerned with was, what was about to happen.

As soon as they were through the door they were in each others arms. Bruce leant Amy up against a wall as he pulled open her shirt, he held her to him as they kissed. It was getting more and more passionate and Amy pulled away because she was finding it hard to cope. The anticipation was killing her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just am a little impatient!" Amy looked into Bruce's eyes and he smiled at what he saw. Expectation as well as fear, but he would be her protector as he always had been and he was going to make sure she was satisfied.

He lifted her up and carried her to his room, leaving her shirt by the front door. She sat in his lap as he undid her bra, he groaned as he waited for her. She slowly undid his shirt, she was aware of the effect she was having on him, she could feel it beneath her. She gyrated her hips against him, and he grabbed her and rolled her onto her back in fraustration. She giggled at his response and started to undo his belt and his fly's. He pulled her trousers off and her pants as she did his boxers.

He gently kissed her neck, slowly he moved down to her breasts and didn't move from them as she moaned. She arched her back as his hands explored her body. She screamed out begging him to get on with it, but Bruce was enjoying himself and the way Amy was reacting, was making him go even slower. This was all new to him and he wanted to relish it, he wanted to make Amy long for him even more than she already did.

Just when Bruce was about to reach his final goal, there was a loud knock on the door....


	6. ConfrontationsPart 1

**Confrontations-Part 1**

David had been sitting at home all evening, he was finding it hard to settle on anything and this was annoying Victor.

"Dad, what's wrong with you? Your pacing is getting on my nerves!"

"I'm not pacing,"

"So walking to the kitchen, not getting anything and walking back and then repeating that isn't pacing?"

"No, it's walking around the house."

"Whatever dad, could you just sit down though please?"

David sat on the sofa and started to think about what was going to happen tomorrow night with Amy. He was slightly nervous but was looking forward to it. He decided he had to go see her now; she should be back from her meal with Bruce by now.

"Come on get your coat we're going out."

"Where are we going?"

"To the Gray's, I need to speak to Amy." David was already at the door, coat in his hand.

"So I get to speak to L right?"

"Yes, you can speak to Lauren." Victor jumped up and ran to the door, grabbed his coat and was by the car before David had time to even walk through the front door.

"Come on dad, you are so slow!"

"It's called old age, so stop nagging me. Besides we are going out because I want to speak to Amy not because you want to speak to Lauren, so we will go at my pace!"

Victor rolled his eyes and waited impatiently for him to unlock the car.

* * *

Maxine opened the door and invited them in before speaking, "Lauren is in the kitchen, she is making some popcorn, you can go help her if you want to." 

"Mrs Gray is Amy back yet from her dinner with Bruce?"

"No, not yet. Although I had no idea it was with Bruce, she just told me it was dinner with a friend."

"Uhuh, well could you tell me where Bruce lives please because I want to speak to her and it's urgent."

"I thought they were eating at a restaurant?"

"They were, but maybe they went back for some coffee or something." Having no idea how true his words were.

"Maybe.... ok," Maxine quickly wrote down Bruce's address and David practically ran back to his car.

"Mrs Gray, where is my dad going?" Victor walked back to the front door, when he heard the car starting.

"He's going to find Amy."

"Why doesn't he just wait for her here, cuz I mean she does live here and she will be coming back soon,"

"I think what he has to say is important to him and he doesn't want to just be sitting around doing nothing." Maxine patted Victor's shoulder, "I guess you're staying here for a while mate, so go on back in with Lauren and have some fun."

* * *

David pulled up to Bruce's apartment, the only the hall light seemed to be on but his car was there so he got out and ran to the door. He could hear alot of noise coming from inside and knocked loudly to make sure that Bruce could hear it.

* * *

"Ignore it, please ignore it." Amy begged him, wrapping her legs around him. But anxiety about Rebecca and the fact that something might have happened to her made him pull away from Amy. He quickly put on his boxers and some dorm pants and went to answer the door. 

Amy stayed on the bed in a sulk. He was just as bad as David. She got up and started to dress, she couldn't find her shirt anywhere. She was starting to regret letting it get this far, without speaking to David, and her and Bruce still hadn't spoken about what lay instore for them. She paused in her search, when she heard David's voice. It was then that she remembered where her shirt was....by the front door!

* * *

"Do you happen to know where Amy is?" 

"Um she, she got a taxi after the restaurant, to go and get her car from work." He cleared his throat, and wished he had put a t-shirt on.

"Why didn't you just drop her off?"

"One of my friends called me, and she wanted to speak to me, she said it was something important, and Amy being the way she is, she insisted on me coming straight home to meet up with this, um friend and she got a taxi." Bruce was thinking quickly on his feet.

"But that would mean that she would be home by now, and she wasn't. I been over to her house and her mother didn't even know she was having dinner with you. She said Amy had just said it was with a friend."

"Well i don't know how to explain that, but she did get a taxi." Bruce was getting annoyed, not just with David, but with the whole situation, and the fact Amy hadn't told anyone about them going to dinner. He was just the 'friend'.

David looked down at the floor, not sure what to say next, when something caught his eye. Amy's shirt arm was laying just in sight behind Bruce. His heart seemed to stop. "So is your friend, is she still here?"

"Yes as a matter of fact she is, and i really should be getting back to her. Don't want her to be getting lonely or anything like that." Bruce smiled nervously.

David wanted to mention the shirt but couldn't think of how to start.

"So what was the important conversation about?"

The question threw Bruce off guard, but he quickly regained his composure, knowing that if he had, had another woman in his apartment he would have said it was none of his business. Although looking at David he saw that he was looking past him into the hall. Bruce followed his line of vision and noticed in horror Amy's shirt on the floor. He coughed before replying,

"Just relationship stuff, we had sort of started one, but it kinda ended before it began. But i think it has now begun properly. As far as i know anyway, don't know what she thinks do I!"

"Hmmm, you must come on a double date sometime with me and Amy." David's eyes were still on Amy's shirt, trying to believe that it would disappear.

"Yeah, yeah. That would be alot of fun." Bruce had a sudden idea. "I mean they are so similar in so many ways!"

"Really, in what ways?"

"They have the same taste in movies, they have the same taste in clothes....you know they could have been sisters and i wouldn't have thought twice about it they are so similar."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, for example tonight, the shirt Amy was wearing, well i got back here, and well she was wearing it too!"

"So does this girl have a name?"

"Winnie," it was the first name that popped into his head, and although it was his sisters name, he was thankful for it coming so quickly other wise it would have been slightly suspicious if he had paused.

David wanted to believe Bruce, he really did but he was finding it extremely hard.

"So any chance I can meet her tonight?" His eyes left the shirt and Bruce breathed out a sigh of relief.

"No I don't think so, she's not really in a state to come to the door....if you know what i mean!" Bruce now had confident smile on his face.

David had managed to calm himself and was truely starting to believe that it was this Winnie girl that was in Bruce's apartment not Amy.

"I see, well ok. I'm gonna go check out the courthouse then. I want to make sure she gets home safely. As well as speak to her."

David turned to leave, when Bruce spoke again.

"Ok, sorry i couldn't help you that much. I hope she is ok."

David smiled and walked to his car as Bruce closed the door.


	7. ConfrontationsPart 2

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Confrontations- Part 2**

Bruce walked back to his bedroom with Amy's shirt. He was taking no chances with anybody else seeing it. He stopped in the door way, seeing Amy almost fully clothed.

"What...."

"Bruce I've gotta go, I mean David is going to the courthouse and I'm not there yet!"

"But Amy,"

"I'm sorry," She grabbed her shirt and threw it on.

"Amy please don't go."

"I have to." Amy made her way to the door and opened it slowly, checking to see if David had gone.

"Amy how are you getting to the courthouse?"

"I'm gonna walk, it will take too long to wait for a taxi." She stepped out of the door and carried on walking.

"Amy, please stay. Or at least let me drive you!" Desperate to stay with her just a little longer.

"No, I'm fine. What if David sees you?" Without turning to face him, she waved and then she was out of sight. Not even a kiss goodbye. Bruce stood dejected in his doorway. He couldn't believe how much David was ruining his and Amy's lives. His heart said for him to follow her and confront David, but his head told him he should stay out of it and let Amy decide the pace.

* * *

David pulled into the courthouse carpark and found only one car contained in it....Amy's. He got out and walked over to it. Nobody was around and he checked to see if it was locked. 

At first he was confused, then he started to get worried. What if something had happened to her, you hear all kinds of stories of what taxi drivers have done to their passengers. He tried to calm himself but it wasn't working. He began to pace, he had to think. Should he call the police? No, they wouldn't do anything, there was no evidence she was even missing. Should he call Mrs Gray? No, no point in worrying her. What to do....

* * *

Finally Amy came within sight of the courthouse. She quickened her pace until she got to the carpark. She then slowly entered, not really happy about being here alone, with nobody around to help her if something happened. 

As she rounded the corner she saw David pacing between her car and his, she smiled.

"Hiya, what are you doing here so late?" Amy asked innocently. David looked up and ran over to her, he took her in his arms and held her tightly.

"I thought something had happened to you! Why did it take you so long to get here? I need to speak to you."

"Whoa, lots of questions! I decided to walk, it's a beautiful night. Hence the time it took me to get here and what is it you want to tell me that couldn't wait until tomorrow night, or even tomorrow morning?"

"Um, it's kinda complicated." Amy looked up into his eyes and smiled. He looked like he was having alot of problems with what he was about to say.

"Go on,"

"Well," he paused looking around him, "I don't think this is the right place for this!"

"Ok," Amy was starting to worry what he was going to tell her. "But you might as well tell me now cuz its as good a place as any."

"Right, yeah I spose it is." He took a deep breath, "Amy I am completely and utterly in love with you, no words can describe how I feel exactly but, I want us to be together. I love you and will do anything to prove that to you."

Amy looked away. This was definitely not the time for this. Especially after where she had just come from. David squeezed her for a response, and she looked back into his eyes and saw truth, desire and longing. She did love him too, but she didn't want to say it. She had been unfaithful to him and now he had proclaimed his love for her.

"Amy are you ok?" David looked at her concerned. "You look a little pale!"

"I'm fine," David carressed her cheek, "I love you too." It slipped out before she could stop herself and tears ran down her cheek as David leant in to kiss her. She pulled away and walked to her car.

"Amy?" He followed her and stopped her opening her door. "Amy, why are you crying?" She was trying hard not to look at him. She was too scared that the truth might come out and she was scared by the strength of her feelings. 2 hours ago, she had been ready to forget David and move on with Bruce, and now, and now she didn't know what to do. David proclaiming his love for her at that moment was possibly the worst thing that could happen. "Amy look at me," He gently turned her to face him. She fell against him and as their lips joined she tried to forget the situation that she was in. She kissed with great passion that shocked David at first, but he kissed back with great enthusiasm.

* * *

Bruce lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He shouldn't have answered the door. She hadn't wanted him to, and if he hadn't she would still be here. Or David could have carried on knocking and woken the neighbours. But he couldn't get the image of her lying under him, joining him in what could have been a passionate action. Kissing him like he had never been kissed before. He sat up frustrated with himself, at David and Amy for leaving.

* * *

"Wow," David came up for air, "that was amazing!" 

Amy looked away and smiled.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, it's just," she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "nothing!"

"Amy what is it?" For one second she thought about blurting it all out, but she held herself back.

"Nothing!" She kissed him softly on his lips before opening her car door. "I've got to get home, Lauren will be missing me."

"I don't think she will be missing you as much as you think she is."

"What makes you say that," she looked at him with her head on one side.

"Victors there!" He smiled at her, she looked adorable with her head tilted and her wild hair surrounding her face.

"I see, well it's a school night so we better get them home and then go to bed."

"Is that a proposition," a crooked grin crept onto David's lips.

Amy smiled, "Goodnight David," he pulled her back to him, placing his lips on hers.

"We will see each other at your house Amy, then we can say goodbye there."

"Ok, see you then." Amy moved back to her car and sat down.

* * *

Bruce was pacing up and down Amy's driveway. Maxine had tried to get him to come inside but he was having none of it. He stood still as he saw Amy's car pull up. 

"Bruce what are you doing here?"

"Amy I...."

"David will be here any second, you should go...." Amy turned to see David parking his car.

"Hey you cheated." He ran up behind her and grabbed her kissing her on the neck. Bruce stepped out from the shadows.

"Hello McClaren." David looked up in surprise, "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Bruce, just go, we can talk tomorrow."

"Why don't we speak now Amy, hmmm, why not now?"

"Bruce this is not the time or place." David tightened his grip on Amy. _"David why don't you go inside?"_ She squeezed his arms.

"But honey, we...." He began to protest, "Ok." He kissed her quickly before making his way up to the house.

"So what happened between us today? Huh? You just gonna dismiss it and forget it happened. Carry on with McClaren?"

"Bruce it's not that simple, you know that!" He stepped towards her and place his hand on her cheek.

"Amy, you left without saying goodbye. You just can't do that. We were so close, so close and you left." Tears welled in her eyes as he carressed her cheek.

"Bruce, please don't,"

"Amy why did you leave?"

"You were just like David, you had to answer the door, you couldn't just leave it for me."

"But it could have been Rebecca."

"I understand that Bruce, but you had me there, there are just some things you just don't stop. You don't leave somebody like that."

"You did too you know, you left."

"I did and i apologise. But you have to understand, one of the main reasons i was with you was because i couldn't stand the pain, i couldn't take being hurt anymore, what David was doing was hurting me. Then you started to act the same, i've given David another chance. You have to understand why. He deserves it."

"What about me? Don't i deserve another chance?"

"Bruce i'm sorry but i'm glad that David came and knocked on the door. It stopped something that we may have regretted."

_"I wouldn't have regretted it!"_ He leant in to kiss her and Amy stumbled backwards.

"No Bruce!" Amy ran to the house. She hadn't seen David watching from the house.


	8. ConfrontationsPart 3

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Confrontations-Part 3**

David grabbed Amy as she ran to the front door.

"No," she tried to pull away.

"Hey it's me." Amy fell into his arms sobbing. "What's wrong. What you were talking about looked deep....is there something you need to tell me?"

Amy buried her head in his chest, not wanting to speak.

"Amy you can tell me."

_"I can't, you wouldn't understand,"_ Amy gripped David tightly, as he released his hold. He lifted her chin and looked into her tear flooded eyes searching for an explanation. _"David, please...."_

"Ok , I'll leave it. I love you sweetie." She smiled inspite of what had just occured, as he brushed her tears away gently. "Hey I don't have to get Victor just yet do I?"

"It is a school night...."

"Cuz if I don't, then we could sit out here for a while. You've done alot of crying tonight and I don't want to leave you till you have a smile on your face."

"I'm smiling," Amy protested.

"But it is not a permanent smile, and I want to leave you a gift of what tomorrow brings."

"Oooh, a gift huh." She smiled at him, as they walked round to the swing and sat down.

He gripped her face as they kissed, the kisses slowly getting deeper and more intense. She played with the back of his neck with one hand, and her other hand was placed on his thigh. As the kiss deepened further, she gripped onto his leg, and in turn, David reached into her jacket and pulled her closer.

Somebody cleared their throat, but Amy and David were in a world of their own.

"Amy, Lauren wants to know how long Victor can stay." Amy sat back but didn't look up, she would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Tell her he will be leaving any minute now." Maxine quickly went back into the house and Amy went to stand up, but David held her back.

"I don't wanna go," he whined.

"No whining allowed mister." Amy playfully wagged her finger at him. She brushed his lips with hers before standing up pulling him with her. "Come on, we are not setting a good example to the kids."

"Oh, come on Amy, they don't care.... I don't mind Victor staying up a little later!" He pulled her to him, smiling. She tapped her finger on his lip,

"It's almost past my bed time, I don't want to be grounded for tomorrow." She took his hand and led him inside. "Victor time to go home." Victor came slowly into the kitchen followed by Lauren.

"Dad, do we have to go now? Me and L were in the middle of a game!"

David looked at Amy questionally, she sighed. "Go finish your game, but be quick about it." He pulled Amy round when they left the kitchen and kissed her. "Hey not here. You need to learn some control! Maybe I won't be coming out tomorrow." David looked at her sulkily, and she smiled and gave him a quick kiss before walking away to make sure that Lauren and Victor finished their game quickly.

* * *

Bruce watched Amy run away. He didn't move, he was waiting. He was going to tell David what had happened, even if Amy wasn't willing to accept it. 


	9. Second Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Second Thoughts**

Bruce had stopped pacing. He couldn't get the image of David kissing Amy out of his head. He looked up at the house and saw David leaving. Amy was embracing him; he held his breath as she kissed him. He stepped out of the shadows, ready to confront David but he stopped short when he saw somebody else running out of the house.

"Come on Dad, we have to get home." David reluctantly released his hold on Amy before replying.

"I'm coming, I will see you tomorrow baby." He kissed her quickly on the lips before following Victor to the car. Bruce stepped back into the shadows. He let them leave before walking up to the house, and rang the door bell.

"Bruce, why are you still here?"

"Amy I need you. Please talk to me."

"Mom, who's at the door? Is Victor back?" Lauren came running up to the door. "Oh it's only you. What are you doing here Mr Van Exel?"

"Lauren I told you to go get ready for bed." Lauren turned and went up the stairs. "Let's speak out here." Amy closed the front door and walked out onto the porch.

"What is it you don't get? I am giving David a second chance! You, you caught me off guard. I would have regretted sleeping with you, you have to understand that. I do have feelings for you, we have some deep connection. But us being together would be, it just wouldn't work."

"But we could be so good together, as you said we have some deep connection."

"Yes, we probably could be good together but I think that what we have is more lust than anything else." Tears were filling Amy's eyes, she knew that what she was saying was hurting Bruce. But it was something that had to be said. She looked up at him and saw the sorrow in his eyes. "Maybe if David had never come along, then maybe, but Bruce it is too late. I was swept up in the moment."

"An all day moment?"

"Bruce stop it. I admitted I have feelings for you. But me and you. We can never be together, it's a fact that you seemed to take pleasure in telling me before. I can't deal with you being like you are, you always have to be right!"

"And you don't?"

"Bruce, you have to understand. It's something you have been asking me to do since, since for what seems like forever. We can be friends and nothing more!" She stepped forward and hugged him. He stood frozen like a statue. His arms embraced her, his fingers entangled in her hair. "We will always be friends Bruce. Always." She moved away from him, and looked up into his dark mysterious eyes. "Always." She dragged herself back inside and closed the door. At first Bruce didn't move, he wanted to do was call her back and say that he had been wrong all those times before, that being friends, it just was going to be too hard. That he had always loved her, especially since his trial and the speech she had made. He sighed before he stepped off the porch and walked to his car. He would wait for her, she would come around. He hoped that she would come around.

* * *

Amy stood leaning against the door. She hurt from what she had said to him. She hurt so bad that she wanted to run out and take it back. But she loved David too much. She owed him his second chance, Bruce had never let his guard down apart from once in her apartment, and even then he had backed off. He had in a sense had more than a second chance already. Her feelings for Bruce were deep down, buried. Only let out when her emotional guard was down. Like today, her anger had caused her to drop her guard, and for some reason Bruce's guard had also happened to be down. Her confused thoughts and feelings were interupted by the phone ringing. 

"Hello? Gray residence."

"Amy, I miss you already."

"David?"

"Yeah it's me. I can't wait to tomorrow night."

"Me either, what time shall I come over?"

"Well, I was thinking that I would pick you up at yours at about 7."

"Sure, why not."

"I have a surprise for you."

"Really, what is it?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"I hate surprises when I have to wait for them!"

"You only have to wait till tomorrow morning, I will tell you then!"

"Now I won't be able to sleep,"

"Uhuh, you need to get your sleep though because you won't be getting that much sleep tomorrow night either."

"Is that so?"

"Yes that is so."

"Mom I can't sleep." Lauren stood on the top step.

"Well neither can I," Amy mumbled,

"What?"

"Lauren go back upstairs, I will be with you in a minute."

"But mom,"

"I'm sorry, I have to go, duty calls."

"Can I call you back?"

"I'll call you."

"Ok, I'm thinking of you."

"Speak to you in a minute." Amy hung up the phone and went upstairs to deal with Lauren.

* * *

"Why can't you sleep?" Amy played with Laurens hair, 

"I keep thinking about bad stuff that can happen."

"Like what?" Amy asked concerned,

"Nothing specific, I just can't sleep."

"Well try thinking of something nice."

"Like Victor?" Amy had to block out images of Lauren and Victor together. It was too much.

"Um, yeah sure."

"Ok," Lauren rolled over and left Amy sitting on the side of the bed bewildered."Night mom."

"Night noodle." Amy kissed her on her forehead and then turned off the light and made her way to her room.

* * *

After having her shower she settled on the bed and picked up the phone. She dialled David's number. 

"Hi Amy,"

"You knew it was me?"

"Well you did say you were going to call back. So what was the problem?"

"Lauren couldn't sleep."

"You sorted it?"

"Yeah, but...."

"What?"

"I told her to think of something nice to help her sleep, and she made a suggestion."

"What was it?"

"That she would think of Victor."

"Ahhh, so you're freaked out now?"

"Just a little bit."

"Are you going to go to sleep thinking about me?"

"Could be, hang on I have to braid my hair, it's making my shirt all wet." She left David with that comment and placed the phone on the bed while she braided her hair. "There that's better."

"I wish I could be there with you."

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow," Amy smiled and lay back into her pillow, twidling the phone cord.

"Couldn't you sneak over here, you know and then sneak home before tomorrow?"

"David, I can't."

"I'm only kidding."

"I wish I could but Lauren would wake up."

"You don't know that, besides your mother is there isn't she?"

"Yeah, but she would panic if I disappeared."

"Well you could leave a note."

"I could, but I still can't. Not tonight. I will see you tomorrow."

"I'll be thinking of you as I sleep."

"I'll be thinking of you, sweet dreams."

"They will be. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye." Amy threw the phone onto the bed. And thought about everything that had happened to that day. It all seemed so surreal.

* * *

Bruce lay on his bed thinking about Amy, he picked up the phone several times, but hung up before it could ring. All he wanted to do was make sure she was happy, and he had almost spoilt that by confronting David. He sighed and threw his phone on the side, he would just have to be patient. All the guys that Amy went out with, all of them ended in tears and so would this one, and he would as always be there to comfort her. He hoped that she would realise what she meant to him, that he was always there for her no matter what. Everything she had said was true, they had always had feelings, deep down they both knew that. 


	10. Queen of Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Chapter 10: Queen of Hearts**

"Lauren you are going to be late!"

"Amy why are you in such a rush this morning? There is plenty of time to get to Lauren to school, she is nowhere near late!"

"That is why I said she is **going** to be late!"

"Well why are you in a rush?"

"I am not in a rush!" Amy turned back to the stairs. "Lauren hurry up. I want to leave in the next 5 minutes!"

Lauren finally made her way downstairs, "Chill mom, I've got like an hour before I have to be at school."

"No you have 5 minutes before I leave, with or without you!"

"But...."

"No buts!"

* * *

Amy had trouble controlling her speed as she drove to the courthouse, she was desperate to find out what David's surprise was. She couldn't find him anywhere though and finally went to her chambers feeling slightly deflated. She opened the door, without looking up and turned her back to the room as she closed the door. She stayed there for a moment trying not cry. 

"Hey what's wrong with you? You look like you just got told some really bad news."

"David?" Amy slowly turned and gasped as she looked around her chambers. They were covered in roses and he was standing by her desk looking concerned.

"Yeah who else." She ran to him and threw herself into his arms. He held her tightly as she cried. "Why are you crying sweetie?"

"I thought, I thought you weren't coming!"

"What?"

"I thought that maybe you had...."

"Run away?" Amy slowly nodded. David lifted her chin so she was forced to look him in the eye. "I told you that I was over running!" He leant in and softly kissed her. "And now for your surprise."

"This isn't my surprise?" Amy gestured to the room.

"Nope," he took a small package out of his pocket, "this is."

Amy opened it and gasped at what she saw. "It's gorgous." In the package was a heart shaped pendant.

"Look at the back." She turned it over.

_You're in my heart_

_For now and for_

_Always. D xxx_

"Do you like it?"

"It's perfect." Amy went to put it on. But David took it from her.

"Allow me." She turned and lifted her hair as he fastened the necklace. He kissed her neck, caressing it with his tongue. She turned in his arms and met his mouth with hers. They kissed passionately until the door opened.

"Judge Gray....sorry ." Amy stiffened in David's arms as Bruce backed out of her chambers and closed the door quickly. He leant against the wall and breathed deeply. He felt like he had his heart ripped out. He closed his eyes and thought back to when she had been in his arms, when she had been kissing him.

"I should go." David had noticed how Amy's mood had changed.

"No, you can stay. He just doesn't think to knock. He normally doesn't have to."

"I see." He looked at his watch, kissed her softly, and then started towards the door. "But I still have to go. Abner will kill me if I am late again!"

"Are you sure you have to?" Amy tilted her head to one side, looking at him longingly. David paused by the door. "Cause I'm sure he won't mind if you're a bit late. You can always say you needed to check something with me." David stepped back towards her. "I'll back your story." He took her in his arms looking into her eyes. "Stay a little longer." She leant into him, forcing their hips together. She reached up and brushed his lips with hers as she whispered, _"I'll make it worth your while." _Her tongue entered his mouth, and she kissed him passionately, deeply but stopped just as they got into a rhythm. _"The rest you will have to wait for."_

_"Hey that's not fair. I want to finish that kiss before I leave."_ He leant down to her, but she placed a finger on his lips.

"Sorry, you are going to be late!"

"But...." She pushed him away.

"No, David," She backed away as she played with the pendant. _"Tonight." _She turned her back on him, and he hesitated for a second before pulling her back to him. She tilted her head back and looked back at him upside down.

_"Love you."_ He kissed her gently on the lips.

_"Love you too." _She reached back and caressed his cheek. He moved back and Amy began to fall and she screamed. David caught her just before she hit the floor. "Hey, that's not funny." He lifted her up and kissed her, but it was interupted by Bruce bursting into the room.

"Are you ok Judge Gray?" He stepped towards them, expecting David to let go of Amy, but he held her tightly.

"I'm fine Bruce," she giggled as David squeezed her. He took another step towards her. "Really I am fine." She turned and looked at David, "Stop it."

"Amy, Judge Gray. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Bruce. I am fine, thank you for your concern." She could see the jealousy flashing in his eyes. She brushed Davids hands away. "You should get to work, you don't want Abner to kill you."

David reluctantly released his hold on Amy, picked up his briefcase, gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

"What is your problem? Were you waiting outside the door or something?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I was. I wanted to get to work."

"It's early, you don't need to be here yet!"

"I am always here this early," Bruce took a deep breath, not wanting to argue any more. He saw the pendant hanging from her neck. She had unconsciously been playing with it as she spoke. "Decided to brand you did he? Claim ownership?"

"It's just a pendant."

"Really?" He stepped forward and read the inscription. "Really?" Amy's breathing became more jagged, his breath was gently beating against her face. His fingers brushing her neck as he played with the pendant.

_"Bruce," _

"Really?" Amy raised her hand to his chest, with the intention to push him away, but it just stayed there. "Really?" She looked away, but Bruce quickly turned her back to face him. "Amy, is that really all it is?"

"Yes, Bruce. That is what it is."

"You realise what this actually symbolises, don't you?"

"It's just a pendant Bruce."

"No, it's David's heart, and you have accepted it, and are now in control of it. I bet he even put it on you! He has trusted you with his heart, he is saying that you will in effect own his heart always. That nothing can change that. And you have accepted it, have accepted the role to look after it."

"Bruce it's just a pendant."

"If that was true why did he have it engraved?"

"So that I would remember...."

"Remember what it means and what it stands for....always."

Amy finally managed to compose herself and push him away. "It is still just a pendant!"

"That is not how David see's it."

"Maybe not, but that is how I see it, it is just a gift from someone I lo...." She looked away, afraid to finish her sentence. Bruce still had hold of the pendant as she backed away further. Before she realised it the chain had snapped and Bruce was standing there holding it. The tension built up in the room. A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked up at him frozen with the pendant chain hanging from his hand. _"I guess you own his heart now?!"_ He held the pendant out to her and as she reached to take it and encased her hand in his.

"Amy you have to understand how hard this is,"

"Giving me David's heart?"

"It feels like by giving you this back, I'm giving my blessing in some sort of way, that I am closing the door of my heart...."

"Bruce please don't, I can't take this much more."

"**You** can't take much more?! You are the one in charge! You get to choose! It's like some competition, David won round one and now it's my turn to prove my love for you!"

"Bruce stop it. It's not like that."

Bruce stood still holding Amy's hand. The softness of her skin captivated him, making him never want to let her go. He closed his eyes, trying to push thoughts of them together out of his mind. He calmed himself before speaking again.

"Amy you know that I love you. You know that I always will and as you said before we will always be friends. I don't want to loose that. I'm sorry for all that I said. I'm sorry for making you upset. It just hurts me to see you with.... I'm sorry! Please forgive me." He opened his eyes and looked into her face. The pain she was feeling was evidant in her eyes. The conflict she was enduring. He released his hold on her and the pendant. _"Please forgive me." _

"Of course I forgive you, we will always be friends. Friends forgive each other." She smiled and as always he felt his heart melt as he watched her infectious smile, and a small smile entered onto his lips.


	11. Lunch Time BluesMeant To Confuse

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Chapter 11: Lunch Time Blues....Meant To Confuse**

Amy sat at her desk playing with the pendant. David knocked on the door, and she quickly hid it in her drawer. "Come in."

"Hiya I thought that we could go out for lunch at this new sandwich shop round the corner." Amy stood up before she replied.

"Sure that sounds like fun." She kissed him quickly on the lips before heading for the door. He caught her hand and spun her round to face him, he reached a hand up to her neck.

"I want to see how the pendant looks on you again....where is it?" Amy looked away. "Did you take it off?" The confusion and hurt that filled his voice upset Amy.

"I didn't...."

"Amy you did, you took it off." He stepped back, releasing his hold on her.

"I didn't." Amy could see how upset he was and realised that what Bruce had said was true. She walked back to her desk and took the pendant out of the drawer. She handed it back to David. "The chain broke, it got caught and I didn't notice and it broke. I'm sorry I should have been more careful."

"You put it in your drawer?"

"I did have it on me, but I didn't want to lose it, so I put it in my drawer." David's face brightened a little and he took Amy by the hand.

"Come on lets go before lunch is over."

* * *

Their lunch had arrived and Amy was sitting on her own. David had disappeared soon after they had ordered, and hadn't given much of an explanation. Just as she was about to give up and go back to the courthouse she saw him in the distance. He ran upto the table with a massive grin on his face. "I have something for you." 

"What?" She replied sulkily not looking up from her meal.

He stepped behind her and placed something around her neck. She looked down as he fiddled with something behind her. "There we go." She gasped.

"You fixed it."

"I went and bought a new chain. It's stronger than the last one. So hopefully you won't be able to break it."

Amy looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." He leant down and kissed her. "Now we should eat, we don't have long left of lunch, and I am starving."

"Me too," he winked before sitting down.

They didn't talk as they ate, but exchanged many meaningful glances. When the bill arrived Amy tried to pay for her lunch but David threw his credit card at the waitress before Amy could even reach for her purse.

"David I said I would pay for it."

"And I said I would pay for it, and I have."

"But...."

"And you just weren't fast enough!" He took her hand in his and stared into her eyes, she couldn't help but smile. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her watch.

"Shit!" She jumped up.

"What?" David stood looking worried.

"I should have been back in court 10 minutes ago." Amy's face drained from all its colour. "I have to go."

"Amy are you ok?" David caught her hand.

"I'm, I'm fine." He stood up and grabbed her as she swayed.

"Amy what's wrong, you were fine a second ago." He held her tightly as he lowered her to a chair. He crouched beside her and looked up at her face. "Sweetie, if you really want to pay, you can pay." The familiar smile that he knew returned as she chuckled. "There we go," he gently caressed her cheek. "They can survive without you, if I ever get my damn credit card back we can leave." She stayed seated until the waitress returned.

* * *

Bruce had given her a hard time when she finally arrived and she had noticed the pain in his eyes when he had seen the pendant back around her neck. She sat in her office with her head in her hands. She was finding it harder than she thought to get on with her life and go back to the plutonic relationship she had with Bruce before. But she knew she would be having the same problems if she left David and went with Bruce._ "Why is my life always so screwed up?" _She muttered before leaving her chambers for the day, to get ready for her date with the one she had chosen.

* * *

Bruce had been angry at first when Amy arrived late. Then he was angry with David. Then he saw the pendant back around her neck. He felt like he was being suffocated and he found it almost impossible to hold back the tears as he watched her in court. She had slotted back into her routine and to him it looked like she was happy to forget what had happened between them. To move on and forget the sweetness they had shared. He had spent his lunchtime alone in her chambers, not knowing that she was out with David. He had wasted half of his lunch not eating, waiting for her. He had then gone out and bought something for her before spending the rest of it eating and trying not to be upset.

* * *

When court was done for the day Bruce walked Amy to her chambers.

"Amy, I have something to say to you."

"I know that you are angry at me, and I don't want to hear it. I was late, I know. I accepted it, now you accept it and get over it."

"I'm not...."

"Bruce just go home, leave me alone. I have to get ready to go out."

"Amy...."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"But Amy...."

"Bruce, just stop it." She grabbed her files and stormed out of her chambers. "You lock it." She ran all the way to the elevator not wanting to hear Bruce's rantings.

Bruce stood facing the door that Amy had stormed out of. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gift he had wanted to give her. He looked at it and smiled before putting it back in his pocket as he left Amy's chambers, locking the door before he left. He made his way quickly to where he had parked his car, and raced over to her house.


	12. The Gift

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Chapter 12: The Gift**

Amy stood in front of her mirror and admired herself in the dress, before she started fussing with her hair. She couldn't decide on whether to have it up or down. She tried several different styles before settling on down. She was just finishing with her make-up when the door-bell went.

"Ma can you get that." She peeked out of her room and down the stairs. "Ma, can you get the door please."

"Amy you are quite capable of getting the door yourself." Maxine walked to the door but before opening she commented on her daughters outfit, "very nice dress by the way. You look like a princess." She pulled open the door as Amy started her descent on the stairs. "Bruce this is a pleasant surprise!"

"Bruce? What are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone at work and now you follow me home." Bruce stared up at Amy, he was captivated by her beauty.

"I think I can hear Lauren calling me." Maxine quickly exited.

"Amy, you never let me finish what I was saying."

"Bruce I know what you were going to say that I need to be more responsible, bla bla bla and etc!" She had stopped half way down the stairs and she could sense him looking her up and down.

"Amy, I have something for you." Trying not to sound hurt he stepped into the house. "I think you will like it."

Amy continued her descent down the stairs. "You bought me something?" The excitement in her voice was evident and Bruce smiled.

"You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you." He took the package out of his pocket and passed it to Amy. She eagerly opened it but froze when she saw what it was.

"Do you like it? It matches the pendant David gave you, so whenever you wear that, you can wear this."

"I.... love it!" She threw the package on the floor as she looked at it carefully. It was a bracelet, with a heart shaped pendant to the same design as the necklace David had given it. He took it from her and fastened it around her wrist.

"I got it engraved too, look." He turned the pendant round.

_Always xxx_

"Always." She looked up at him, there were tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. He was careful of her make-up as he wiped them away.

"I thought it was appropriate." Bruce dropped his hands to his sides.

"Thought what was appropriate?" David stepped up to the door. "Wow you look gorgous baby."

"David, you're early. I haven't finished getting ready." Amy ran up the stairs and disappeared from view before he hd a chance to say anything else.

"Evening Mr Van Exel."

"Evening McClaren." Bruce stepped towards the door.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to her."

"She won't expect me to stay. She'll know that I left. There is no need to say goodbye." David stepped to the side of the door and watched Bruce walk to his car.

* * *

Amy stood in her room, looking in the mirror. She couldn't decide whether to keep the bracelet on, or take it off. She jumped when she heard somebodies voice. "Ma don't do that." 

"Amy, Bruce has left and you have left David downstairs in the doorway of our house waiting for you!"

"I'm trying to decide."

"Decide what?"

"On whether to keep this bracelet on or take it off."

"Let me see.... it matches your necklace. Which by the way is very nice."

"David gave it to me."

"What's the problem?"

"Bruce gave me the bracelet. They have both engraved it and I'm worried David might take Bruce's one the wrong way." Maxine looked at the bracelet engraving.

"Always?"

"We had an argument and when we made up I promised him we would always be friends no matter what!"

"I see, and the kisses?"

"Friends kiss." Amy looked away.

"Uhuh, let's see what's on the necklace.... Aww that's sweet." Maxine steered Amy to the stairs. "Keep it on. You have a valid explanation."

"Thanks ma." Amy made her way down the stairs, smiling at David as he watched her.

"I'm speechless."

"Not so much."

"You take my breath away." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Really.... then you won't want me to take more of your breath." She ducked away and walked through the door. "Come on."

* * *

David led her up to his front door with his hand on the small of her back. He quickly unlocked the door and before they were through it he had her in a passionate embrace. He kicked the door with his foot and turned the lock, turned the alarm on and then swooped Amy into his arms and carried her to his room. 

"I love this dress."

"Me too."

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Really?" Amy looked down as she playfully ran a finger across his chest.

"Really." He lifted her chin, "I love you." They kissed passionately and were on the bed when Amy suddenly pushed him away.

"I need to...."

"You need to what?" David sat up concerned.

"It's nothing."

"Please, if something is wrong. Tell me."

"I love you." Tears welled in her eyes as she said it, David reached over and brushed away her tears.

"I love you too. Now what is the problem?"

"There is no problem."

"Promise?"

"I promise you there is no problem."

"Come here sweetie." He pulled her down onto him and the pleasures that she began to experience made her forget why she had been crying.

* * *

The next morning David woke before Amy. He looked at her sleeping, and played with the pendant that he had given her. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something shining on her wrist. He picked up her arm and saw that it was a matching pendant. Then he noticed some writing, he read it several times and felt something break inside him. He let her arm fall to the bed and got up. He would wait for her to wake before he asked.... 


	13. Torture

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Chapter 13: Torture**

Bruce had been awake the entire night, he hadn't been able to get to sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes all he could see was Amy. The way she had looked in that dress, the way she looked when she was having a go at him, and the sudden excitement that took over. The look in her eyes when she had opened the gift, the look in her eyes when she had read what he had had enscribed. The look she had given her when she understood the meaning. He had seen all that was behind those eyes. Those deep blue eyes that were engraved into his memory, kept him awake. Didn't let him forget that she loved him, that she had wanted him as much as he wanted her. And that it had been his fault that she had left. He had disappointed her and now he had to live to regret it.

He thought back to when she had tears in her eyes. It was like she was apologising for going back to David. Apologising for leaving him that night. He held onto the hope that she would eventually realise that David was no good for her. That he could only bring on more heart ache and pain. She would come back to him, she would come running back to him and he would be waiting. He would be waiting for her, to provide the much needed comfort that his Amy needed.

He remembered their first kiss together. He had been in denial, and he smiled as he remembered how she had reacted. She had wanted him that long ago, and she still wanted him. He was patient, he had stopped himself from feeling what he now felt. He had buried those feelings. But that day in her office, when his fantasy came true, he couldn't bury those feelings anymore. He couldn't stop those feelings coming out. He could only just control himself around Amy. Touching her face last night had been torture. The softness of her skin against his hands, he held his breath as remembered it all. Remembered that his gift had caused her to cry, in happiness as well as sadness. He had seen the hint of sadness in her eyes. The cry for help that her eyes always seemed to display. He wanted so much to be there to protect her, to take away that sadness he had seen, only letting good things happen to her. He wanted her life to be more of a fairytale, he wanted to sweep her off her feet and prove to her that she had been right. Love does trump all.

He realised that she would have been with McClaren last night and it made him sick to think of what they would have been doing together. He wished that he could have gone to McClaren's house and rescued her, but he knew that wouldn't make her happy at all, that would just be pushing her away. He had to hold his tongue and pretend to trust in her judgement, pretend that he was happy for her. Pretend that she wasn't breaking his heart the way she was with McClaren.

He hated what he was doing to himself. He was laying on the guilt, which he knew he deserved yet Amy never laid on him. She was too nice to do that. But guilt was what kept him sane at this point. The only thing that could keep him going, that would keep him company till he came back.

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of what his life would be like with no hope, no Amy. He didn't like it at all. Although he wanted her to be happy, he also needed to be happy and if she came back to him than they both could be. The gift he had given meant so much to him. What it symbolised, the fact that she had said she loved it and had not tried to hide it when David arrived. It made him proud to think of her and the way she went about life.

_"I love you Amy Gray, come back to me!"_


	14. You're Just Too Good To Be True

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Chapter 14: You're Just Too Good To Be True**

Amy rolled over stretching. She sat up as she noticed that the bed was empty. "David?" He walked in, with all the intention of asking her about the bracelet but on seeing her in his bed. Her hair all messed up and her expectant face, he couldn't. He knelt on the bed and kissed her.

"Sorry sweetie, I woke up quite a while ago, you look really sweet when you sleep." She smiled as he kissed her again. "So what were your plans for today?"

"I haven't decided yet. It depends?" She caressed his cheek.

"On what?"

"On what you want to do?"

"Really." She placed a finger on his lips.

"Uhuh." She pulled him into a passionate embrace.

For the rest of the day neither Amy or David talked that much. They were way too busy to be concerned with that. David had almost forgotten about the bracelet, and he had no intention to discuss it with her and spoil the mood.

* * *

Bruce had tried going to the gym to get his mind off of Amy, but her face kept invading his thoughts. As he stood in the shower he closed his eyes and his thoughts were immediately with her. It was like she was right beside him, with him there in the shower. He groaned as he remembered her touch, he did miss her so much. He remembered that time in her office when he had told her about when Rebecca was born. How he had sung to her, he hummed the song, wishing she could be there so he could sing it to her, again, and this time she would know that it was for her.

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
  
Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
  
I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you  
  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

He could imagine the tears in her eyes, the crooked smile that would appear on her face. He would hold her hand as he sang it, so he could comfort her whilst singing. He bit his lip as he remembered how she had reacted finding out that he had delivered Rebecca himself. He remembered the conversation as if it had only happened yesterday;

He had entered her chambers to hand her some files.

"Did you get hold of Michael?" She had said, stopping her packing.

"No, he was out but I talked to Leisha." I looked at her, I knew she hated Leisha. "She said they would be happy to keep Lauren until the baby is born."

"Oh good," she had carried on packing. "I'm not even sure if Lauren knows where babies come from." I smiled, she was so untidy. "This might be a little much for her." I had smiled at this, she was such a caring mother, I loved that about her.

"Bye." I had turned to leave, knowing from the way Amy had looked at me that she wanted to ask me something.

"Hey Bruce," I turned and smiled as she spoke. "Wh....when did you deliver a baby?"

"When Rebecca was born." I loved the look in her face when he said that. "Mia's water broke at 5 o'clock in the morning, and we never made it out of the apartment. The baby came out before the paramedics got there." I stepped back to the desk, having opened up to tell the story, I wanted to be closer to her.

"No way!" She had a look of surprise and eagerness to know more on her face. I had chuckled at her response and at the memory.

"She was born at 5.37 in the bathtub." Amy seemed amazed at the detail I was recalling. "It was crazy, we didn't know what the hell we were doing, she was so tiny, screaming her head off." Amy was nodding to the story. "Ahh, I started singing this song that I sang to her during the pregnancy, and suddenly, she stopped crying. Just looked at me like 'hey, I know you.'" I chuckled again.

"Wow!"

"It was the most amazing day of my life." Although she was smiling, I could see the look of her eyes, it was a look of disappointment. I imagined it was from thinking of when she had given birth to Lauren. "You give Donna my best." I turned to leave.

"Hey, hey Bruce." I turned back to her. "What song was it?" I couldn't help but smile at this. I began to sing it.

"Your just too good to be true." Amy's face broke out in a smile at this. I looked away, but as I sang the next line I looked up at her. "Can't take my eyes off of you." I opened the door. "You'd be like heaven to touch." I closed the door behind me as I sang the next line. "I wanna hold you so much."

He stepped out of the shower, and got dressed. He had to go and collect Rebecca from Megan's. As he got in his car, he closed his eyes one last time to remember her and a silent lonely tear rolled down his cheek as he realised that they may never be together again. Only if McClaren did something wrong would he get another chance. Only than would he have his Amy in his arms. He reluctantly opened his eyes again and blinked any more threatening tears away.

_"My sweet Amy, what would I do without you?"_


	15. Nobody Can Handle The Truth!

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Chapter 15: Nobody Can Handle The Truth!**

"Amy," David stroked her arm.

"Uhuh," she turned to face him.

"Where.... where did you get the bracelet?"

"Bruce.... he gave it to me."

"Why?" She looked down.

"Because he wanted to."

"What does 'Always' mean?"

"Always be friends."

"And the kisses."

"Friends kiss. He was my one and only support when I became a judge. We have known each other for.... ever."

"Amy I...."

"If you have a problem with it then I will take it off."

"No I didn't mean...." Amy undid the buckle and threw the bracelet across the room.

"It meant something to me when you gave me the necklace, Bruce made sure that he got me something that matched so that I didn't have to choose. Didn't have to choose between your gift and his."

"Choose?"

"David, I love you but...." She could feel her voice about to choke.

"Amy, what are you talking about?"

"I.... I don't know." Tears welled in her eyes and she sat up.

"Honey, why are you getting so upset?"

"I'm not." David turned her face to him.

"So your tears are for what?"

"I'm not crying." She denied it even though tears had begun to roll down her cheeks. He pulled her into a hug and she closed her eyes. She was so confused, there were many questions that she needed answers for, but nobody to give the answers. She felt like she was betraying Bruce, yet when she was with Bruce she felt like she was betraying David. She pulled away from David. "I need to find that bracelet."

"Leave it, we will get it later." He went to kiss her. She shoved her hands hard against him.

"No, now!" David was shocked and hurt at her reaction.

"Honey, wha...."

"Don't, just don't." Amy wrapped a sheet around her as she got off the bed and onto the floor. David got up and went into the bathroom, trying to control his emotions. Amy searched all around the area that she had thrown it but couldn't find it anywhere. "Damn it." She grabbed her clothes and began to get dressed. David came back out of the bathroom wearing his dorm pants.

"Did you find it yet?"

"No, and it's all your fault."

"How do you figure?"

"You made me take it off."

"I did not. You undid it and threw it." Amy pulled her dress back on. Wishing that she didn't have to wear it again right now. "Amy, what are you doing?"

"Riding a bike, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"What, why?"

"David, I don't see why you get to have chances to run away. To leave without explanation and I have to explain why I'm breathing!"

"Amy, I never expected you to...."

"So what? You expected me to give up, to dump you? Is that why you ran off all those times? Hoping that I would dump you so you wouldn't have to feel the guilt of dumping me!"

"No, no. I had to go all those times. I had to leave. But right now, I want you to tell me why you are going. You got upset over the bracelet, I understand that. But it's just a bracelet, I'm sure we can find it."

_"It's not just a bracelet."_

"I know it's from a close friend."

"It means alot to me, I can't lose it. I can't."

"I'm sure Bruce will understand."

"No, you don't seem to understand. **I **can't lose it. I can't lose it because it would be like what happened to the necklace."

"You caught it and it broke, I got it fixed. I don't have a problem with that. You shouldn't."

"I didn't catch it."

"What? Then how did it break? Was it faulty or something?"

"No. Bruce.... broke it."

"How?"

"He didn't mean to." She looked away. _'At least I don't think he meant to.'_

"What are you saying Amy?"

"He broke it. He held onto it and when I moved it broke."

"He was holding it! He broke it!"

"He gave it back. He was upset he broke it."

"Or was he upset that I had given it to you?"

"That's not fair David."

"What is fair Amy? The fact like I constantly feel like I'm losing you."

"You losing me!" Amy said in disbelief. "Have I ever left town when we had arranged something? Have I ever left without saying goodbye? Have I ever made fun of a misunderstanding? Have I ever disappeared and then come back with no explanation? You can't say you feel like you're losing me, not unless you blame yourself." She stormed out of the house, with David close behind.

"Amy wait. You can't go. You need me to drive you."

"I'll walk." She didn't stop.

"But you'll.... you'll break your shoes."

"Oh for heavens sake David." She spun round. "Is that all you can think of to make me stay. That I'll break my shoes! Do you not know me any better than that? They won't break if I watch where I walk!"

"I just don't want us to leave this arguement unsettled."

"What arguement? I don't want this anymore. I don't want my heart trampled on anymore. You have hurt me too many times and.... I can't take it anymore. I can't do this." She reached up to the necklace. David stepped towards her but stopped as she pulled it.

"Amy, don't...." The chain snapped, and Amy stood frozen to the spot. It had hurt her to do that. She felt like somebody had punched her in the stomach.

David watched in slow motion as she opened her fingers. First the chain trickled through her fingers, then he watched the pendant drop to the floor. Amy looked at it on the ground, and closed her eyes. Remembering the look on David's face when she had opened it. She opened her eyes and looked up. David was on his knees, tears streaming down his face.

"Please Amy." She stepped away from the pendant. "Amy don't do this." Amy moved back further still, trying to ignore the pain and guilt laying on her chest. "Amy," He sobbed now, she could see the crushed look on his face. "Amy." She turned away, no longer able to look at him. "AMY!" He called after her, as she walked faster.


	16. Only Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Chapter 16: Only Hope**

_There's a song it's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again_

* * *

David watched her walking away, getting smaller in the distance. He had no idea what he was going to do. He had no idea how he felt. He had no idea what had just happened. When she was out of sight he crawled over to the pendant. At first he seemed scared to touch it, but then he slowly lifted it up. He brushed the dirt off of it, and held it to his chest. Closing his eyes he thought back to when he had given it to her. The look on her face when she had opened it. The way she had continued to play with it while they spoke. The look on her face when he had had it fixed. When he had placed it back around her neck. He slowly stood up and made his way back into the house. He got a bottle of wine and sat on the couch. He placed the pendant on the coffee table in front of him and looked at it as he opened the bottle.

* * *

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_ _

* * *

_

Amy tripped three times on the way back to her house. Finally she took off her shoes and walked bare footed. Several cars had gone past, and wolf-whistles had been combined with oggling. She hated the fact she had had to wear her dress again. It reminded her of what had happened between them. She wiped away the tears building up. She felt a wave of relief wash over her when she finally reached the drive and she ran up to the house, not stopping she ran up to the bathroom and had a shower. Hoping that it would help her to clear her mind, help her to clear up many thoughts in her head.

_

* * *

__Sing to me, the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again__

* * *

_

Bruce was standing in the kitchen, hiding. Megan was staying over and she talked constantly, changing subject after each breath or so it seemed. It was hard work to keep up with what she was saying and he wondered how Rebecca managed to do it.

"Dad, can I invite Lauren over?" Startled by Rebecca's voice he dropped the glass he was holding, only just managing to catch it before it hit the floor.

"What was that baby?"

"Can I invite Lauren over please. She loves the film we wanna watch and it would be cool to watch it."

"I don't know, I'm not sure if her mother will let her." His mind flashed to Amy, and how she had looked when he last saw her.

"Can I phone and ask. Please dad."

"Ok, if Mrs Gray wants to speak to me.... I will be in here." The way she looked in that dress.

"Yes, thanks dad." Rebecca ran out. Bruce struggled with his emotions as he thought about seeing Amy again. "Dad, Mrs Gray is going to drive her over. But she isn't going to be here for a while."

"Why's that honey?" If only he could have held her, if David hadn't gotten there when he did....

"She's in the shower." Bruce turned away from Rebecca as he closed his eyes. Trying not to think of Amy in the shower. Now was not the time.

"Ok honey. Do you want to order in some pizza or something?"

"Can we? That would be cool!"

"You go ask Megan what she wants, and then phone Lauren again so you can order for her. That way it will be ready for when she gets here."

"Ok, thanks dad."

_

* * *

Then I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know you're my only hope_ _

* * *

_Lauren was eagerly waiting by the front door with her sleeping bag. "Come on mom. You've been up there for ages." 

"I'm trying to choose something to wear."

"It's not a date mom, you could wear a plastic bag and I don't think Mr Van Exel would care."

_"Hmmm, I think he would."_ Amy muttered as she finally chose the top to wear with her jeans. "I'm coming.... do you know where my car keys are?"

"No, don't you have them?"

"No, David was driving us, and then I.... walked home."

"You walked home? He's not a good boyfriend if he doesn't drive you home!"

"Lauren stay out of this.... oh crap. I know where my keys are."

"Why is that a bad thing? We need them."

"They are in my purse.... which is still at David's."

"So call him, he'll bring them round."

"No, I can't do that. I'll just drive your Grandmothers car."

"Did you and Mr McClaren like break up.... again."

"Lauren I am not discussing my relationships with you." Amy tired of thinking about her and David's relationship.

_

* * *

__I give you my apathy, I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back__

* * *

_

David had finished the bottle of wine and sighed. He had managed to numb the pain he felt. But tears were still rolling down his cheeks. They just went un-noticed now. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Waking up shortly after, from a terrifying nightmare. He sat there shaking, and realised that without Amy, he would never be able to live a normal life. Ever again. She had made it possible for him to sleep, to move on from Kelly. To be able to breathe without feeling guilty that he was alive and she had had to die.

He stood up and got himself a glass of water, Victor would be home soon. He had to make sure he was reasonably sober. Or at least able to hold a conversation. He went and made his bed. Looking sadly at the pillow Amy had used. Out the corner of his eye he saw something. Bending down he found Amy's bracelet. He held it, just looking at it, before laying on his bed, head on Amy's pillow. He then fell into a fitful sleep.

_

* * *

__And I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and I pray to be only yours,  
I pray to be only yours, __I pray to be only yours  
I know you're my only hope_


	17. You're Here

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters. I do not own the songs used in any of my chapters, nor do I own the song writers or artists who performed them.

**Chapter 17: You're Here**

_When all I have is on the floor  
Divided, divided  
When I'm a world away from peace  
Behind your eyes is where I know  
I'll find it, I'll find it  
Cause who you are defines my dreams_

* * *

Victor walked into the house and was slightly confused. All the lights were turned off, but his dad was supposed to be home. He called out, but there was no reply. He thought that maybe he had gone into the back garden, and so walked through the house and out into the garden. Nobody was there. He stood still, he could hear something making a noise in the house, and it made him scared. He ran back through the house, and grabbing his bag he sprinted down the drive. 

He arrived at Amy's house breathless, and only just maneged to get to the door and knock before he had to sit on the floor to catch his breath. Maxine opened the door.

"Victor, what are you doing here? Where's David?" She waited for him to catch his breath.

"I don't know where dad is, he wasn't home. Or at least I don't think he was home. All the lights were off and when I called there was no answer. Then I heard a noise in the house so I ran here."

"Did you not check to see if it was your dad who made the noise?"

"No, I was...." He was embarrassed about being scared.

"Do you want to come in, you look worn out."

"I ran all the way here. I'm not supposed to be out on my own in the dark. So I ran."

"Not that it makes a difference. Unless the rule is you're not allowed out after dark unless you are running!" Victor looked at his feet. "But it's better to be safe than sorry. You did the right thing. Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"Yes please." Victor followed Maxine into the kitchen and watched her make some hot chocolate.

* * *

_You already take me there  
Heaven in the here and now  
  
When I'm a broken-hearted man  
Complacent and tired  
When I've been knocked out of the race  
I've been a fool for long enough  
To fight it, to fight it  
It's in your arms I find my place_

* * *

Amy stood behind Lauren as she knocked on the door. Rebecca answered it, but Bruce was close behind. 

"Hello Mrs Gray, we ordered in pizza, do you want some?"

"Um," She looked up at Bruce who nodded. "Sure honey. Sorry it took so long for us to get here. I had alot to do."

"Yeah like choose the perfect outfit to drive in!" Lauren sarcasticly remarked, before following Rebecca into the living room. Bruce raised an eyebrow in question.

"So anyway, pizza?" She tried to change the subject, but was unsuccessful.

"So what was that about an outfit?"

"Shut up!" Bruce chuckled at her response.

"Do you want some wine?"

"That would be nice." She followed him into the kitchen and leant against the counter as Bruce got a bottle of wine. It took all his energy to stay focussed on pouring the wine in the glass. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her bare stomach, and it was driving him crazy. He handed her the glass and he closed his eyes as her fingers brushed his.

"We...." They said at the same time. "You first...." They laughed.

There was a ringing from the hall. "My phone.... be back in a minute." She ran out of the kitchen and got her phone. "Hello mom. What's wrong?"

"Victor is here, he...."

"Look if this is some ploy to make me come home to make up with David, then.... just send them home." Bruce was standing behind her now.

"Amy, if you just let me finish.... you broke up with David."

"Yes I did, not that it is any business of yours. We have a truce, remember? I have broken up with him and we will not be getting back together anytime in the near future, unless he grows up!"

"Ok, issues."

"Ma, just tell me what you want."

"Victor is here and he...."

"Well send him home. Lauren is sleeping over here, and I am eating here."

"Amy Madison Gray! Let me finish my sentence before you bite my head off! Now, Victor is here, because he got home and found the house dark, and he assumed empty. He heard a noise and ran all the way here."

"Well he knows he's not allowed out after dark."

"Amy don't be so.... you are not the issue here.... he thought it would be safer to run here than to stay at home. He didn't know what the noise was and he was sensible enough not to stay and try and find out. It could have been anything."

"And what exactly am I supposed to do about it?"

"Well I don't know exactly. When I called I thought you and David were still together, so I don't know now."

"Have you tried phoning David?"

"There was no answer."

"His mobile?"

"Turned off."

"Well it's not really my problem now is it?"

"Amy if you have an ounce of humanity in you, you would...."

"I would what ma? Go over to David's house, check to see if he is actually home, or if there is an intruder, who could attack me?"

"Well...."

"Or you want me to come home, and sit with him. Because you can do that, I mean that is what you are doing right now isn't it?"

"Well actually.... he's asleep...."

"You let him fall asleep!"

"Amy what was I supposed to do? Keep shaking him to keep him awake?"

"I don't know. This conversation is pointless. Just let him sleep. He obviously needs it."

"So you are human after all."

"Ma leave it out. So is this conversation over now?"

"Yes, but...."

"Bye." She hung up and threw her phone back in her bag. She turned round and the angry look left her face as she fell into Bruce's arms.

* * *

_When all I have is on the floor  
Divided, divided  
When I'm a world away from peace  
Behind your eyes is where I know  
I'll find it, I'll find it  
Cause who you are defines my dreams_

* * *

"So you broke up huh?" He stroked her hair softly.

"What? Oh.... you heard. He was, he didn't.... he was a jerk!"

"That bad huh?" Amy closed her eyes. He desperately wanted to talk about his chances now. But he knew this was neither the time nor the place. "So what was that call all about?"

"Victor." She sighed.

"Victor? Who's Victor?"

"You know who Victor is, he's David's son."

"Why was your mom phoning you about David's son?"

"He came round our house and told her that nobody was at his house, it was dark and that he was scared. And now he's asleep."

"Ok," He squeezed her tighter. "So, pizza?"

"Thanks." She moved back in his arms.

"For what?"

"For always being here for me."

"It's a pleasure." He took her hand and led her back into the kitchen.

* * *

_You meet me where I am  
Forgive where I am  
  
Where I lose myself in grace  
(Where I'm lost and found)  
I want to lose myself in grace  
Let Your love reign down all over me  
Cover me_


	18. On Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Chapter 18: On Fire**

_Tell you where you need to go  
Tell you when you'll need to leave  
Tell you what you need to know  
Tell you who you need to be_

* * *

Amy glanced in at the girls before going back to the kitchen. "I can't help but think.... when there are several girls together that they are upto something." 

"I know what you mean. When I said yes to Megan, I thought that was going to be it, and then when she asked for Lauren...."

"I can take her home if you don't want to be left with 3 girls."

"No that's not what I meant, well actually it probably is." Amy laughed. "Not you taking Lauren.... the whole all girls thing."

"You scared they might gang up on you?"

"A little bit. It's amazing how manipulative women can be." He glanced up at her from where he was pouring some more wine.

"Is that meant to be a personal dig?" She put her hand on her hip, and glared at him.

"You know, that glaring thing might actually scare me if it wasn't for the big grin that you have pasted on your face."

"Hey," she swatted his arm. He tried to dodge anymore onslaughts and slid across the tiles. Amy skidded into him and lost control. Bruce caught her just as she was falling. "Hmm, now any other guy would drop you after being hit, but I don't know what kinda guy I am." He kept contact with her eyes.

"Don't you dare," He fake dropped her and she screamed before laughing.

"Don't I?"

"Don't , please, I'm sorry."

"For what?" He said playfully, as he stood her up.

"For what I am about to do...." she tried to tickle him, but he wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't move her arms. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"In your eyes it's not, but for me, it is. Do you promise to call a truce if I let go?"

Amy looked thoughtful before she looked up at him. "Sure."

* * *

_But everything inside you knows  
Says more than what you've heard  
So much more than empty conversations  
Filled with empty words_

* * *

Lauren, Megan and Rebecca had been watching through the kitchen door since Amy screamed. They now snuck back into the living room before they were spotted. 

"Is your mom dating Mr Van Exel?" Megan started

"No, I mean, she was dating this other guy. But they broke up. Again."

"Wouldn't it be cool if my dad and your mom were going out. We could have like a permanent sleepover!"

"And that would mean that me and Victor wouldn't have to worry about the fact that we could be brother and sister! We have to make sure they get together."

"Well they look pretty together to me." Megan stated looking a little left out of the conversation.

"We would invite you over all the time, I mean with the two of us, we could persuade them to let us have the whole grade sleeping over!" Rebecca said.

"Cool!"

"I hate to be like a party pooper here but my mom would never agree to boys sleeping over."

"I never thought of that. Bummer, dad wouldn't either!"

"Well you can always get me to come over!"

"True." The three girls high fived each other, and cheered.

Amy walked to the living room door. "What are you girls upto?"

"Nothing." They looked up at her with innocent faces.

"Yeah right! Keep it down in here will you. We can't hold a decent conversation, and we are in the kitchen."

_"Well we don't want to interupt something do we?" _Megan whispered and they all started giggling.

"Ok, going now. Just keep it down." Amy not having heard what she said.

"So what were they upto?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know, they were just laughing and stuff. They're upto something, but I couldn't figure out what."

"As long as it has nothing to do with me or my bank account I don't care."

"What about me?"

"It depends what they are planning!"

"If it wasn't for that truce I would so be hitting you right now!"

"Oooh a violent woman, I am so scared. What are you going to do? Tickle me to death?" Bruce pulled a face and was caught by surprise when Amy ploughed into him. Pushing him against the wall. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You just don't want to be beat by a girl."

"Yeah that's it!" Bruce tried to grab Amy in order to move her away, but as he touched her bare skin he stopped.

* * *

And you're on fire  
When he's near you  
You're on fire  
When he speaks  
You're on fire  
Burning at these mysteries

* * *

They stood still, staring into each others eyes. Amy dropped her hands which had been holding him to the wall. "I...." She dropped her gaze to the floor. "I...." He lifted her chin up to face him again. He slowly lowered his head till their lips were touching. When she began to respond he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Relishing the fact that he was touching her bare mid-drift. She pulled away from him and they stood in awkward silence.

There was a ringing in the hall. "Saved by the bell." Bruce attempted to lighten the mood. He released his hold and she smiled at him before walking back to her bag.

"Hello?"

"Amy."

"David. It's late. What do you want?"

"Besides you?" He asked hopeful.

"David...." She said in a tried voice.

"Look, have you seen Victor? I kinda fell asleep and I just woke up. He's not here and the door is unlocked."

"Do you want your wine now?" Bruce called from the kitchen. David heard a man's voice, but dismissed it as being Peter's.

"Yes, he's at my house, he's asleep."

"Can you wake him and bring him over?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not there."

"Where are you? Who asked you if you wanted wine?"

"I'm...." Deciding just to tell the truth. "I'm at Bruce's."

"Bruce's? You're at Bruce's?"

"Yes, Lauren is sleeping round here. He didn't want to be on his own faced with 3 girls."

"Oh.... Who is Victor with?" He tried to hide the fact he was jealous.

"My mom, phone home and speak to her. I have to go."

"Amy...."

"David, now is not the time." She hung up and turned her phone off.

* * *

_Give me one more time around  
Give me one more chance to see  
Give me everything you are  
Give me one more chance to be... (near you)_

* * *

"Bruce I have to go." She called out.

"What, why?" Bruce came out of the kitchen looking confused.

"I just do. I'm too confused with...." She looked up into his eyes. "Things." He nodded to show he understood her meaning. "Noodle." She pushed open the door to the living room. "I'm going home now, call me tomorrow when you want me to pick you up."

"You're going? But aren't you like still eating and drinking and stuff?"

"No, I'll see you tomorrow."

"K, bye." She turned back to the tv.

Amy closed the door and looked up at Bruce. "Like she would have noticed anyway."

"She would have done, she loves you."

"Yeah, she just doesn't show it very often."

"She's a teenager what do you expect?" Amy shrugged. Bruce opened his arms and held her. "I wish you didn't have to go." Amy stepped back.

"I should go now, before...." She grabbed her stuff and walked to the door. "Bye Bruce." He watched her walk down the steps and to her car. Sadly he closed the door and walked back to the kitchen alone.  
  
_Cause everything inside looks like  
Everything I hate  
You are the hope I have for change  
You are the only chance I'll take  
  
When I'm on fire  
When you're near me  
I'm on fire  
When you speak  
And I'm on fire  
Burning at these mysteries  
these mysteries...  
  
I'm standing on the edge of me  
I'm standing on the edge

* * *

_

Amy drove in silence trying to come to terms with all that had happened. She was so confused. She didn't know what to do. As she pulled into her drive she saw David's car and sighed.

* * *

_And I'm on fire  
When you're near you  
I'm on fire  
When you speak  
(Yeah) I'm on fire  
Burning at these mysteries..._


	19. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Chapter 19: Decisions**

Amy slowly got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Turning the handle slowly trying to sneak in without anyone noticing. She made it to the first step on the stairs before she heard her name. She reluctantly turned and went into the dining room. David and Maxine were drinking coffee at the table.

"Amy, it's not very polite to come in and not say hello."

"Hello, right I'm going to bed." She turned to leave knowing that it was pointless.

"Sit down, I hardly ever get to talk to you any more. Now do you want some coffee?"

"Ma, I want to go to bed. I'm tired."

"Just sit down for a second. Have some coffee." Amy sat down but didn't look at David. "Right I'll get the coffee." She looked up with a pleading look, but Maxine just beamed at her.

_'God, she thinks she's so clever!' _Amy thought.

"Amy, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us, what happened."

"There's nothing to discuss."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't. I don't want to discuss it David."

"There has to be something to discuss, in order for you not to discuss it!"

"Stop arguing semantics David!"

"Well do you want to discuss what you were doing drinking wine round Bruce's...the same day we.... broke up?"

"I was having some wine with my pizza."

"Big spender huh."

"That's not fair David, and it was what the girls wanted."

"Yeah sure and I suppose it was one of the girls who invited you to stay for food!"

"It was actually. Stop being such a child David. You're acting like a.... like a jealous brat!"

"Amy, why did you leave?"

"You know why I left."

"If I knew, why would I be asking?"

"I don't know. You figure it out."

"Why did you break the necklace?"

"David I don't need this right now." Amy stood up and turned to leave before she lost control of her emotions completly and broke down in front of him.

"When you broke that chain.... you broke my heart." David stepped over ot her. "Did you know that?"

"Dav...." She choked on her emotions. He placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her. She looked up, tears welling in her eyes.

"I love you.... please don't do this." She blinked and looked away. Her mind was clouded over with confusion. She didn't know what she wanted anymore.

"I need time to think." She managed to get out as she stumbled back. "I need to...."

"Amy, promise me you will still speak to me."

"I promise." She turned and ran up the stairs, leaving David standing like a fool by the table.

"Oh dear, what are we going to do with you two?"

"I.... I.... I have to go."

"What about Victor?"

"Can he stay here tonight. He's already asleep."

"Yeah sure. Do you want me to bring him round tomorrow?"

"Yes, thanks." He turned and walked out of the front door. "Thanks."

* * *

Amy sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. She had managed to stop crying but she was so confused. When she broke up with David it had hurt her so much, she almost wished she hadn't broken up with him. But then when Lauren had told her about going to sleep round with Rebecca she had gotten so excited about being near Bruce, then when he kissed her. She felt, she felt so warm and fuzzy. Like it was meant to be, then David's call had rattled her, made her come home. Hoping he would be here. He had been so close, so close. She had wanted to kiss him so much. Urgh! What was wrong with her? She threw herself back onto the bed and beat the pillows. 

"Amy can I offer you some advice?" Maxine walked into Amy's room.

"Why ask? You will give it anyway."

"Amy, look I don't understand what your problem is."

"That's not advice, that's prying." Amy shoved a pillow over her face.

"Honey, tell me what's wrong. Why did you break up with David? I saw the way you were looking at each other downstairs."

"It's complicated."

"It was something to do with the bracelet, wasn't it?"

"You told me to wear it ma."

"Didn't he accept the explanation?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"It's complicated!"

"Who is he?" Maxine sat on the end of the bed.

"Who is who?" Amy sat up, and removed the pillow from her face.

"Who is the person making you so confused?"

"No-one. No-one is making me confused." Amy looked away, avoiding eye contact with Maxine.

"Amy when you can look at me and say that to my face, then I will believe you. But until then...."

"Ma, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me. Trust me for once Amy. Tell me what is bothering you. Stop bottling it up inside. You'll make yourself ill!"

"I can't tell you."

"You have to speak to someone about it."

"Like who?" Amy threw herself back on the bed. "I can't tell anyone. It is too complicated and can easily spiral out of control."

"It can't be that bad, nothing is that bad."

"Like you'd know ma. Because you know everything don't you!" She couldn't stop herself saying it, but she wished she could. She knew her mom was the only one she could really talk to. But she didn't feel she could without her ridiculing what she going through.

"Amy, you over react over the smallest thing. You expect me to believe this is too big for someone like me to understand, for me to help you?"

"Ma, leave it. Why do you always have to give me a lecture?"

"Because Amy, you never learn!"

"Ahhh! Will you leave me be!"

"If you won't speak to me, speak to someone else."

"Like a shrink?"

"Amy...."

"Cuz that worked for you didn't it ma, it took what 11 years to persuade you to go, and you think that you can persuade me in 5 minutes? Just leave will you."

"Amy, I worry about you. I worry about you so much. It scares me that you bottle everything you have inside of you up. Never letting your emotions come out."

"How would you know ma, you're not with me all the time. You don't know how I release my anger or emotions."

"Oh thats right you go have sex with the first bloke you can find." Amy jumped up, and the anger she had scared her.

"I.... I.... I have to go before I do something I regret." Amy stormed out of the house and got in her car. She started to drive, when she got to where she was heading she knocked on the door.

"Amy, what are you doing here?"


	20. Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters. I also do not own the song lyrics or the artist who wrote/performed it. 

**Chapter 20: Angels**

"You left me a message at work asking me to come round when I got the chance."

"Well I didn't espect you at this time of night."

"Well nows as good as any. So what did you want?"

"Come in." Amy followed Michael back into his apartment.

"Well?"

"I was wondering if I could take Lauren out of town for a couple of weeks."

"When?" Amy sat in one of the chairs, while Michael sat on the couch.

"I have to make arrangements...."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Fine, as long as you make sure she does any school work she gets given."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, or do you want her to fail her year?"

"No, I don't want to her to fail. But that will ruin the fun."

"Michael.... do you want her to go with you or not?"

"Yes.... you know I never stopped loving you."

"Michael, don't." Amy stood up and started towards the door.

"Give me one last chance.... please Amy."

"Michael, I gave you so many chances. So many chances I ran out of breath counting them."

"Please Amy."

"If you knew the shit I have lived through in the past few weeks you would not be asking me right now. You always did have crap timing."

"Don't blame my timing. Give me another chance."

"God Michael, just shut up will you. I can't make any more decisions. Call me when the arrangements have been finalised." She opened the front door.

"Amy...."

"I'm going to go now, call me." She closed the door and made her way to her car. She sat down and rested her head against the wheel. What was going on in the crazy world. David, Bruce, now Michael. She slowly turned the ignition and started to drive not sure where exactly she was going.

* * *

_I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're grey and old  
'cos I have been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

* * *

Bruce was standing outside the living room listening in on the girls to see if what they were talking about.

"Lauren, get your mom back over here."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know."

"We'll have to come up with something soon. Dad will tell us to go to sleep in a minute."

_"Shhh, what was that?"_ Lauren crawled over to the door and looked underneath it. A shadow from the kitchen light proved to her that Bruce was indeed standing outside the door. She quickly moved back over to the others. _"Your dad is standing outside the door listening."_

_"Follow my lead."_ Rebecca whispered back "Ooh maybe it was a ghost!"

"Don't be stupid." Megan joined in.

"What you scared?"

"No." Lauren and Megan both responded.

"Maybe your mom could help us scare them away."

"What about your dad?"

"They'll be too strong for him. There will have to be two of them."

"Fighting the battle against evil together!" The girls couldn't contain themselves any longer and collapsed on the floor in fits of giggles.

Bruce stepped back from the door. _'They must have known I was here.'_ He stepped into the kitchen not sure how he was going to cope with the three of them tonight. Pouring himself another glass he sank into a chair and grabbed a slice of cold pizza. Wishing that David hadn't called. Amy could still be here right now if it wasn't for him, she could be helping him with the girls. He closed his eyes as he remembered her when he was holding her when she had slipped. The way her eyes had danced. Her blue eyes that continued to bore into his soul.

* * *

_When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And when love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead  
  
And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead_

* * *

Amy stopped the car. She was just outside Hartford, and she got out and leant on the car. Looking back at the city. The roads were eerily quiet and she watched the cities lights. It amazed her how life could carry on even when an element was taken out. She wondered how Lauren would cope without her. How she would cope on her own. A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away.

She had never let things get to her before, but she had nowhere to go. Home was just not an option, her mom was there and she didn't trust herself. David.... that was just too complicated, he'd get the wrong idea, and Bruce.... well she had an excuse to be there, there was Lauren. But after they kissed again, she shook her head. Kyle was out of town and she really didn't need Donna's chirpiness right now. Michael, well there was him. But did she really need that complication right now. Is that what she wanted? Was she doomed to keep repeating the same thing over and over?

* * *

_And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead...._


	21. Saved

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Chapter 21: Saved**

Vincent was aimlessly looking out of the taxi, wondering what the reaction of his family was going to be when he arrived on the door step. He saw a car on the side of the road which looked like Amy's, and a woman who looked like Amy sitting on it. At first it didn't quite register, and they were quite a way past it when he finally asked the driver to stop the car.

* * *

Amy looked up at the taxi as it screeched to a halt and began reversing. Her heart rate increased and she started to edge her way back to the car door. Ready to jump in if she needed to. But breathed out a sigh of relief as she saw that it was Vincent.

"Amy?"

"Hi Vinc. What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing sitting here outside of town. Not going to do anything stupid are you?" He turned to the driver and handed him some money.

"No, just thinking."

"About doing something stupid?"

"Maybe, don't know why it's stupid though." The taxi disappeared back the way it had come and Vincent moved closer to Amy.

"So what happened?"

"Why don't we talk about why you are here?"

"No, we were talking about you first." Vincent sat on the front of the car.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well neither do I."

"Well...."

"Amy, if you are thinking about doing something stupid, you have to tell me. So I can at least say goodbye."

"You aren't going to try and stop me?"

"No, there is no point. Once you set your mind to something, nobody can change your mind, or stop you."

"You could at least try."Amy joined him.

"Why waste the energy?" She smacked his arm. "And you won't be able to do that anymore either."

"Hey."

"So what's bothering you? You normally sit on the swing when you need to think."

"I can't be at home right now."

"Why?"

"Mom said something really nasty, and I had a hard enough time leaving without hitting her, going back.... I don't think I could restrain myself from killing her."

"What did she say? It can't have been that bad, I mean you've said all this before but you were over-reacting."

"No she really went too far this time."

"What did she say?"

"I don't want to repeat it."

"Come on, it must have been pretty bad if you won't even tell me."

"Fine.... I was upset, and mom came up and said I need to stop bottling things up. She was just prying. Then when I said I didn't bottle things up, I release my emotions, just because I don't do it in front of her doesn't mean I bottle them up. And she said.... that...."

"She said what?"

"She said and I quote: 'thats right you go have sex with the first bloke you can find.'"

"I see. What did you say?"

"I left before I could do or say anything I would have regretted."

"So what else is up?"

"That's not enough?"

"I know there's something else." Amy looked at her brother and smiled. He knew her so well.

"Well you know I was going out with a guy called David."

"Yeah."

"Well he gave me a heart shaped pandant. Bruce said that it meant that I was now in control of his heart. That it was more than just a pendant."

"Did he engrave it?"

"Yeah, and he also put it on me."

"Ok...."

"So you agree with him?"

"Well that is kinda what it means. Although I could be wrong."

"Well then Bruce went and bought me a bracelet with the same pendent and he engraved it with the word always and then some kisses."

"Kisses?"

"Friends kiss."

"They do?" She hit his arm.

"Yes they do but...."

"These kisses weren't friends kisses and David guessed that?"

"Sort of. I dumped him."

"And now you are going out with Bruce?"

"No, I feel guilty when I'm with either of them."

"So you have been with Bruce?"

"No.... well sort of."

"Ok, so now you're confused."

"Yeah, it would help if I didn't feel guilty, if I maybe just loved both of them. But I love them both and when I'm with one I feel like I'm cheating on the other one."

"Uhuh."

"What uhuh?"

"And what else?"

"I'm not telling you, you'll get mad."

"Tell me."

"Well Michael called."

"You didn't go back to him, please tell me you didn't go back to him. He is such a two faced jerk!"

"No I didn't go back to him, but he asked me to when I went round to his."

"You went to his place? Why did you do that?"

"He called and said he wanted to talk."

"When?"

"Before I came here."

"Amy when did all this happen?" Amy looked at her feet. "Amy?"

"Over the last few days."

"No wonder you're confused. I think you need to slow down a bit."

"Slow down?"

"Take a break from it all."

"What?"

"Leave Hartford, go someplace on your own."

"I can't, I have work, and Lauren."

"I'm back so I can look after Lauren, and work can wait. You need to relax."

"I don't. I like the speed things move at in my life. It keeps me on my toes and stops me being bored."

"Amy, it is not healthy to never be bored. Being bored gives you a chance to look at the direction your life is moving in. Look at how you are, and gives you a chance to look after yourself. You look exhausted, you need some rest."

"I don't need to slow down."

"Amy, you were thinking about doing something very stupid earlier, which would have slowed you down a hell of alot. In fact stopped you dead in your tracks.... excuse the pun."

"I...."

"Don't argue with me, I know what you were thinking of doing. Get a doctors note and take some time off work."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is."

"I have nowhere to stay tonight."

"Stay in a motel or something. Get away from it all. You don't need any complications in life anymore."

"You'll have to pick Laurens up from Bruce's.... you know where that is right?"

"Why is she there?"

"Sleepover with Rebecca and Megan."

"I'll ask mom about where it is. Can you give me a lift home?"

"Sure, I suppose I should just go home, and avoid mom. She's probably asleep now anyway."

"No, she is probably worrying about you. Why do you need to go back?"

"I might as well pack. She will be home tomorrow anyway, so I might as well go now."

"Come on then."

They got in the car, and Amy feeling alot calmer having spoken things through, smiled. She felt like the heavy weight resting on her chest had been lifted slightly. It just wouldn't have been right talking to a stranger, they wouldn't have understood and they would probably have told her to forget about Bruce because he was her CSO and told her to go with David.

She turned to Vincent, "I missed you."

"I know." He replyed simply as they continued into the city.


	22. Vincent?

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Chapter 22: Vincent?**

Amy pulled upto the house and she took a deep breath as Vincent got out. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Come on Amy. You used to sneak in the house all the time."

"Yeah but this is different."

"No it's not."

"It is because the reason I don't want to get caught is because I will kill the person, whereas before it would have been me who would be killed."

"That's a technicality."

"You should have gone into law!"

"Nah, I don't like the way it makes you into a two fac...." Amy slapped his arm, "hey, I only tell the truth!"

"Well sometimes the truth is something that should never be told."

"So your new moto is not honesty is the best policy."

"Shut up will you and get out of my car."

They walked upto the house and stood just outside the front door.

"How about I go in and see if anybody is downstairs, and then if the coast is clear I call you in and the do the same for upstairs."

"Or we could stop being stupid and I just walk straight upto my room grab my stuff and walk straight back out."

"Oh come on."

"I'm not playing games with you, I thought that you understood what mood I was in."

"I was trying to cheer you up a bit. You really do need to get away, you're taking everything way to seriously!"

"Whatever." Amy walked quietly into the house and up the stairs, she threw a few things into a bag and came back down the stairs. She opened the door but closed it when she heard a voice. "Vincent. You scared me then."

"Chill girl."

"See you later then."

"Relax ok. Remember why you are going."

"I will." She gave him a big hug and left the house.

* * *

She stayed in the car when she reached the inn she had decided to stay at. What was she doing? Lauren needed her. She couldn't just leave her, not without at least saying goodbye. She turned the key in the ignition and then shut it off again. 

_"Damn brain stop working overtime!"_ She muttered to herself. She got out of the car and locked it walking into the lovely warm and cosy inn.

"Evening dear, do you have a reservation?"

"No sorry. This was a spur of the moment thing. I hope that is ok."

"Yes dear. Now just let me check the list of bookings." She looked intently at the computer screen, "how long are you wishing to stay for?"

"I don't know yet, whatever you have I'll take it."

"Well we have the Sunny room free for 3 days.... is that long enough?"

"Yes, that will be fine. Thank you."

"Ok, well here is your key, do you need help with your bags at all?"

"No thank you, I only have one." The innkeeper smiled as Amy walked towards the stairs.

The name Sunny suited the room. It was a bright yellow colour and it looked very cheerful and happy. Amy set her bag on the bed and walked into the bathroom to run a bath. There was a bottle of complementary bubble bath and Amy opened it and poured it in. While the bath was running she went and sat on her bed and looked around her. No distractions, no tv, no kids, nobody. She was all by herself. Although with that thought she wasn't sure whether she wanted to be there, that way. When she had been sitting on her car outside Hartford, she had been alone and although she was over thinking the way she had been then. She wasn't sure her younger brother's idea was the best one he had ever come up with. She had been ready to end her life, end all the confusion. Yet here she was alone again, it felt like she was still running away from her problems. But at least there would be no confusion around her that would complicate her decision.

* * *

Bruce woke up the next morning with a massive hangover. Not having Amy there had meant that he uncharacteristically finished the bottle of wine by himself. He had gone to bed after the girls had stopped giggling. Or at least seemed to, while he was drifting off there was the odd outburst but he had ignored them. He rushed to get showered and dressed and then hurried into the kitchen. He started to make coffee and then headed to the living room. He knocked on the door and then opened it. All three of the girls were asleep and the room was a mess, he shook his head before heading back to the kitchen. He was looking forward to seeing Amy again and was in no rush to wake the girls, knowing that it would prolong the time Amy was there if they had to wait for Lauren to get ready. Soon after he finished breakfast there was a knock on the front door. He smoothed down his clothes before opening it. 

"Vincent?"

"Hi, yeah sorry. Am I too early?"

"Um, no, uh. I was expecting Amy." He stammered trying to recover from the fact it wasn't Amy standing in front of him.

"Well, she had to leave."

"Leave? She was meant to be picking Lauren up."

"Is there a problem with me picking her up?"

"Well I wanted to speak to her about something."

"Sorry. Is Lauren ready to go?"

"No not yet. I'll just get her. Hang on." Vincent followed Bruce inside, but stayed by the door as Bruce went to get Lauren.

* * *

"Do you think that you could ask us to stay for lunch?" Lauren whispered to Rebecca. 

"Yeah, cool idea." Megan looked a bit put out. "And you too, we need you to stay to stop it being suspicious."

"Stop what being suspicious?"

"Nothing!" The three girls flashed innocent smiles at him.

"Ok, don't want to know. Ok Lauren you uncle is here."

"My uncle?"

"Vincent."

"Where's mom?"

"I don't know, but get your stuff together." Bruce left the girls muttering between themselves. "She'll be ready in a minute, do you mind if I just go finish my breakfast?"

"No, sure go ahead. I'll just wait here." Bruce smiled a fake smile, and left Vincent by the front door.

He sat at the table in the kitchen. What had he done wrong? What had David said? What was happening? She said she was coming back. It wasn't like her to change her mind like this. Not when Lauren was concerned anyway.


	23. Searching

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters. 

**Chapter 23: Searching**

_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over  
Knowing there's so much more to say  
Suddenly the moment's gone  
And all your dreams are upside down  
And you just wanna change the way the world goes round_

* * *

David sat on his bed holding the pendant. He was running the chain through his fingers, tears falling onto his hands as he rolled the pendant over. Reading the inscription again as he had been all night. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up the bracelet that Bruce had given her. He dropped it on the floor with the pendant and laid back on the bed. Closing his eyes he tried to remember holding her, the way she felt in his arms when they danced. The way she looked in that dress and the way she smiled when she was satisfied with the way a case went at work. She was so passionate, so full of energy, so caring and loving. Why did he let himself get involved with her? She was.... so much like Kelly, they way she went about life. Now it felt like he was losing Kelly again. He couldn't deal with that. He wiped his eyes and grabbed his keys, as he got into his car, he knew what he had to do.

* * *

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go_

* * *

Bath water splashed onto the floor as Amy jumped up to grab her ringing cell. She had forgotten to turn it off, for which she was now cursing. 

"Hello?"

"Amy, where are you?"

"I'm.... I can't tell you where I am."

"Please tell me. I need to speak to you."

"I can't.... I need some time alone."

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Because you.... this isn't like you."

"I've gotta go."

"No please don't."

"Bye." Amy turned off her cell and threw it in her bag.

* * *

_Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together  
Back in your arms where I belong  
Now I've finally realised it was forever that I've found  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round_

* * *

David was driving around Hartford, looking for her car. Trying to find out where she was, his first place had been Bruce's, he had to be sure. He had to be sure that she had been truthful. He had noticed though that his car was also not there, and this made him start to think that maybe something had happened to her.

* * *

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go_

* * *

Bruce was out looking for Amy also. He had been to he house, he had been to David's house and with that he breathed a sigh of relief. But his car wasn't there either. Where was he? Was he also looking for her? Had he misjudged how David felt about her? Did he really love her as much as he did?

* * *

_I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see  
Even though the moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round_

* * *

Amy lay in the bath, watching the bubbles burst in front of her. It helped take her mind of everything, and apart from that one phone call, she had been completely relaxed here. She felt safe, like it was some escape. Somewhere where she could survive, where she didn't have to think about how messed up her life was. She felt a slight twinge in her stomach as she got out of the bath. Her back ached and she realised this was the first time that she had relaxed in a long time and her body was exhausted. She dryed off and slipped into bed. As she curled up under the covers she relaxed further and sighed as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
Can't you see, (ohhh) that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Lookin down the road you should be taking  
I should know, (I should know) cos I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go_


	24. Finally

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Chapter 24: Finally**

_I had to escape  
The city was sticky and cruel  
Maybe I should have called you first  
But I was dying to get to you  
I was dreaming while I drove  
The long straight road ahead, uh, huh  
  
Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside_

* * *

David screached to a halt, spun the car round and entered the car park of the 'Hope Inn'. Amy's car was situated next to the entrance and he parked next to it, hoping that it was hers and got out and checked. Satisfied it was hers he locked his car and went in. He rang the bell a bit impatiently at first trying to calm himself. 

"Hello, sorry about the wait."

"That's fine, can I book a room for tonight?"

"I don't know, I think the last room is booked out for tonight. But I will check, it was my wife who was here earlier, I had a business dinner." David nodded not really listening.

"We only have one night stay left, my wife booked out the Sunny room for 3 nights. Normally that was is taken up fast, and can never be taken on the night, it normally has a waiting list. But the lady was lucky."

"Was it by any chance a Miss Gray?"

"Why yes it was.... I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"I could get into trouble."

"She is a good friend so don't worry about that, she won't mind."

"Well your room is actually next to hers but I'm sure she is asleep by now, so probably best to wait until tomorrow before you meet up with her." David just nodded his head and took the key. "No bags?"

David looked at his feet, "no, I travel light." He then headed up to his room. He got to his room and then looked around for Amy's. He knocked on the door lightly and waited.

* * *

_I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
  
What in this world  
Keeps us from tearing apart  
No matter where I go I hear  
The beating of our one heart  
I think about you  
When the night is cold and dark  
No one can move me  
The way that you do  
Nothing erases the feeling between me and you_

* * *

"David, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Amy stood with a sheet wrapped tightly round her, clutching onto the door. 

"I followed my heart."

"Don't be so...."

"Amy, I love you so much. Losing you is like losing Kelly all over again. I can't think straight I can't breath. When you ripped off your pendant it felt like you ripped out my heart."

"I'm sorry, you have to understand, I came here to gather my thoughts. To be alone, to be somewhere where I couldn't be disturbed. I needed to be by myself."

"I love you, please...." He fell to his knees. "Amy please let me in. Sometimes I feel like you have a brick wall around your heart, built up by all the bad relationships you have had in the past, and I imagine part of it was built because of me. But I love you and I want you to let me into your heart again." Amy felt like her heart was breaking as she watched him pleading with her and she fell in love with him all over again. She opened the door wider and stepped towards him. Confused David stumbled back, Amy held onto the sheet wrapped around her with one hand as she cupped his cheek with her other. Lowering her lips to his and joining them together. She felt a tingle go down her spine as the kiss got deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood up. He picked her up and started into her room. He closed the door and locked it before he moved towards the bed.

* * *

_I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
  
Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside_

* * *

Bruce drove past the Hope Inn, but didn't stop. David's car blocked Amy's from view and as he wasn't looking for David he didn't think anything of that car being there until he had gone a couple of blocks. He pulled the car round and drove at great speed back to the Hope Inn. As he parked he saw Amy's car next to David's. He started the car again, held his breath as he felt empty inside. He turned the car around and drove home. Hoping that Amy was happy. That's all he ever wanted, wasn't it? 


	25. Centre Times Two

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Chapter 25: Centre Times Two**

Amy rolled over and wrapped her arms around David. Snuggling into him, David stirred and moved his arms around her.

_"I'm so glad you came looking for me." _Amy whispered.

_"Me too, I never thought you would take me back. But I had to try, I needed you."_

_"I love you so much, I'm sorry.... what I did to you, when I broke your pendant I didn't...." _David placed a finger on her lips. _"I really am...."_ He moved his hand to cup her chin, and kissed her gently. When he moved back he watched as a smile played on her lips, before her eyes flickered open.

_"I'm sorry I ever made you feel second best, I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to explain a bracelet that a friend gave you. I'm sorry for running away before and I'm just sorry for anything that ever made you feel like you weren't the centre of my universe. I love you and I hope you know that."_ Amy slowly nodded.

* * *

Bruce sat on his sofa with music playing softly in the background and an empty bottle of wine in front of him. 

_'David has won the first round, he may have found her, but she still needs saving-I will be the one to save her.'_

"Daddy, what are you mumbling about?"

Bruce looked up in a slight daze. "What was that ladybug?"

"You were mumbling."

"It was nothing, just nothing.- Have you said your prayers?"

"Not yet."

"Go say them then, and I will be in, in a minute to tuck you in."

"Ok daddy." Rebecca bounced back out of the room.

Trying not to feel sorry for himself he stood up and followed his daughter to her room, stopping just outside to hear her prayers, they always made him feel proud of his daughter.

".... and can you please help my daddy and Mrs Gray to get together. I think my daddy is already in love with Mrs Gray because he acts weird when she is around. Can you also help me find something really cool for daddy's birthday. Amen." Bruce pushed open the door.

"Ready for bed?"

"Yes daddy." Rebecca climbed into bed and smiled as she thought about what she had been talking to god about.

"Goodnight honey." He tucked in the covers and turned off her lights closing the door behind him and smiled at the words his daughter had said.

* * *

"David don't you have work?" 

"No, well yes. I told Abner I was finishing off some research."

"And are you going to be able to do that for when you get back?"

"Already done." Amy smiled. "As for you, how did you get out of work?"

"Um," Amy looked away.

"You have told them you aren't going in haven't you?"

"Yes, it's just...."

"Honey you can tell me."

"Well I was just feeling a bit down, and I couldn't take it anymore."

"You weren't going to...." Amy looked back at him and nodded.

"So I stopped you?"

"Sort of. Vincent, my brother came past in a taxi, and saw me outside Hartford. He told me I should get away from it all. To be by myself and collect my thoughts without having to worry about commitments or being interrupted."

"I spoilt that I'm sorry."

"No, just having the evening alone was more than I usually get. I'm lucky if I get more than an hour at home. I managed to relax here. You were the only one who found me, and nobody knew where I was, not even Vincent."

"Was I the cause of all this?"

"No, no you were part, but it wasn't all you. Don't worry, and I'm over feeling like that now. I am feeling alot better and you don't need to worry."

"I will worry about you always. I love you too much not to."

"I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close as she laid her head on his chest, thinking just how lucky she was. If Vincent hadn't found her, if he hadn't driven past, she'd be de...._ 'I must not think of that.'_ She closed her eyes and sighed.


	26. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Chapter 26: The Beginning**

Bruce walked into work happy in the knowledge that Amy was back today. He would finally be able to speak to her, hear that sweet sweet voice of hers. He sat and waited for her on the couch. Collecting together a few files which was to be her docket for the day. It was quite light and most of the cases were light hearted, nothing too serious which could upset her. When the door opened he looked up and smiled but this soon left his face. David had her in a tight embrace while they were kissing each other, between the kisses they were making plans on lunch and where they were going that night. Bruce cleared his throat and they paused to look over. Amy smiled at him as she stepped away from David.

"Sorry," She turned back to David. "See you for lunch, in here?"

"See you then." He planted his lips on hers in a soft lingering kiss.

Bruce kept his eyes down looking at his shoes, which for some reason looked particularly interesting this morning. He didn't look up until he heard the door close.

"Sorry Bruce. I didn't think you would be in yet."

"I wanted to get everything ready for you."

"You always have everything ready for me."

"I know. I also wanted to ask you something."

"Uhuh." She placed her purse on her desk before walking over to the coach to sit down.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in going out with me tomorrow?"

"Bruce, I...."

"For my birthday."

"Oh, um, ok."

"Great."

"Where are we going?"

"Um, haven't decided yet."

"Oh."

"I'll pick you up, at 7.30."

"So you have everything planned apart from where we are going?"

"Yeah, I like to be spontaneous like that." She laughed.

"Anywhere in mind yet?"

"Well I have a few places but nothing is set in concrete." He loved her laugh so much.

"That's not like you."

"What's not?"

"Not having everything planned down to the smallest of details."

"Give a guy a break, I can't be perfect."

"Being modest now, huh?" He playfully pushed her and she pushed back.

"Interupting something?" Donna walked in. Amy looked up and smiled.

"No, just poking some fun in how Bruce isn't perfect."

"Nobodies perfect until somebody falls in love with them." Donna said in a very serious tone.

"True.... somebodies been watching Oprah again!" Amy stood up and walked over to her desk. "So what's first up for today then?"

* * *

"I'll pay." 

"No, I'll pay."

"I said I would pay."

"I'll pay Amy."

"You always pay."

"And it is a pleasure."

"Well I want to pay tonight."

"No, I organised it. I pay for it."

"David, stop being the gentleman for once."

"No, I like treating you."

Their server for the evening was watching this exchange going on with a smile on her face. She cleared her throat and they looked up at her. "Shall I put it on your tab sir, and then you can discuss who pays later?"

"Tab?"

"Well that was the second surprise of tonight, I got us a room."

"Well then I am definitely paying for the meal."

"No honey, if I wasn't able or willing to pay I wouldn't have organised this. Now I will pay." Turning to the server. "Yes, please put it on my tab, but I will be paying for it."

"Ok, enjoy your evening."

"We will."

* * *

Bruce walked into work the next morning and seeing Amy just ahead of him he ran to catch up. He noticed she wasn't exactly dressed for court, more dressed to going out. 

"Was there a change to the level of dress code last night, and I missed the memo?" He teased.

"Shut up. I didn't get a chance to go home and change. Can you move my cases so I can go home?"

"Sure." Bruce had to fight a lump which had formed in his throat.

"Thanks."

"Why didn't you just go home and come in late?"

"Because, I didn't want you to worry."

"Oh. Thank you."

"Your welcome." She smiled at him.

"So where is the ever present McClaren?"

"He had to speak to a client this morning, luckily you guys wear pretty much the same thing all the time. It doesn't matter if he doesn't change, nobody will notice."

"Hey, we don't have it that easy."

"Whatever Bruce." They got to her chambers and she picked up a few things and then turned to leave. "So tonight's still on right?"

"Yep."

"Decided where we are going yet?"

"Uhuh."

She waited for him to tell her, but his lips stayed sealed. "Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because it has to be a surprise to somebody."

"But if I don't know where we are going, how am I meant to choose what to wear?"

"Anything you choose, I'm sure will be perfect."

"Bruce." She whined.

"Lets just say it is a restaurant.... ok?"

"Fine. But if I wear something that doesn't suit where we are going.... I will be forced to kill you," she paused as if in deep thought, "that is after you drive me home."

He smiled as she walked out of the room. How little she knew of the surprises the night was to bring.

* * *

Bruce watched Amy desend the stairs speechlessly. The dress she was wearing flared at the hips, but was pretty much tight everywhere else, leaving little to the imagination. He tried his best to hide his approval of the outfit. "Come on, we are going to be late." 

"I'm ready ok."

"Uhuh." He offered his arm, which she took gladly walking out of the house with Maxine watching from the door with pursed lips.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going yet?"

"Nope, you'll just have to wait and see."

"But I don't want to have to wait."

"Well I'm afraid you actually have no choice in the matter." He grinned as she scowled.

They pulled up and Amy looked around her. "I know this place. It has had mixed reviews. Now what was it they said?" She stood with one hand on her hip and the other wrapped around her waist. "Oh yeah, it is 5 star restaurant but a downtown karaoke bar at the same time." She looked proud of herself, then it suddenly dawned on her. "You brought me to a karaoke bar?!"

"No, I brought you to a restaurant, which just so happens to have karaoke in it."

"I'm not singing." She said defiantly.

"Who said you were?"

"Nobody."

"Well then." He led her inside, gave his name for their reservation and placed his hand in the small of her back as they were taken to their table. Something he noticed she did not reject.

* * *

They had finished eating and were chatting animatedly when Bruce suddenly stood up. 

"What's up?" Amy asked concerned.

"Nothing, would you like to dance?"

"I can't dance."

"Shut up and accompany me to the dance floor." He looked away and held out his arm, Amy laughed.

"Fine, but only because it is your birthday." She stood up slowly and took his arm. He quickly slipped his arm around her swinging her onto the dance floor and held her close as they danced.

_"Did I tell you that you look absolutely beautiful tonight?"_ He whispered in her ear as he watched the other diners eyes following them, or rather watching her.

"No."

"Well you do."

"Thank you." She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, trusting Bruce to guide them around the floor.


	27. The Middle

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters. I also do not own any songs used in any of the chapters, nor do I own the singers/song writers.

**Chapter 27: The Middle**

Several announcements were made by the band, and they made their way to sit down. But Bruce stayed standing.

"You know you're going to be picked for singing if you don't sit down." Amy said tugging at his arm.

"I know."

"What do you mean you know?" She looked confused as Bruce chuckled. "Bruce?"

"You can never be patient can you? You always have to know."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's my birthday so I'm not telling."

"Bruce what are you talking about?" She started to stand again, but Bruce held her back with a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay sitting." He turned with a smile on his face. "Unless you want to sing as well."

"You're going to sing?" He didn't reply, he just turned back to face the stage until he was called up. That's when Amy realised what he was doing, and the start of the music just confirmed it. She closed her eyes and tried not to look at him, but once his deep voice began singing those memorable words, she made eye contact and couldn't tear her eyes away.

"_You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you

I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray

Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you

You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you..." 

Bruce smiled as he stepped off the stage. Amy blushed and tried to swallow down the tears that she feared would fall before she had a chance to talk to him.

"Bruce I..."

"Amy, you don't need to speak. I need to tell you something."

"I love you so much, that I feel my heart breaking every day that I know you aren't mine. A little piece of me dies every timeI know you are with McClaren. I don't just want you Amy, I need you to be with me. I need you."

* * *

David sat on the swing and sipped at the coffee Maxine had brought out to him. He had been waiting for over an hour for Amy to come home, and she was late. But he refused to wait inside, not through lack of trying on Maxine's part. He brushed her off saying he wanted to speak to her alone, and what he had to say couldn't wait.

He heard a car stop, and he held his breath when he heard it drive away again. But no Amy. _"Where is she?"_ He muttered as he drained the last of the coffee.


	28. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters. I also do not own any songs used in any of the chapters, nor do I own the singers/song writers.

**Chapter 28: The End**

"Bruce please don't do this." Amy's cries were turning into sobs as he continued to proclaim his love for her. "Bruce stop it please. I don't love you, not in that way. Not any more. You are my best friend and I don't want to lose that! Please don't spoil that. You will always be my friend but it can never be anything more."

"Even if I change jobs."

"Even if you change jobs." She wiped her cheeks to try and dry the tears. "It wouldn't work." She managed a slight smile. "You are too organised, and I am... well a mess."

"You're not a mess. Not in my eyes. I love you Amy. You are perfect, my angel."

"Bruce please stop," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I think it's time I went home."

"No you don't have to do that." He protested.

"I do, before our friendship is ruined, I need to leave. I will get a taxi." Amy got up. "Go home and get some sleep Bruce, I love you too much to see you beat yourself up over this, but I love David. We were never meant to be... I accepted that. You need to."

"But..."

"Bruce, just leave it be." She touched his cheek. "Remember we are friends. I trust you, I need you to support me sometimes, but we can never be anything more than friends." He stood slowly and pulled her into his arms, not caring that they were getting stared at.

"I'm sorry Amy. This was a stupid idea. I've ruined our friendship." He breathed in her scent and held her close to him.

"Not yet you haven't. I still need you, Bruce. You are my rock."

"I will always be your rock, you only have to ask." Amy laughed and it took several moments of him looking at her questionably before she could speak.

"You know, we are having a conversation about rocks. How stupid that must sound to an outsider?"

"Who cares what an outsider thinks." Bruce had masked his feelings again and after paying for their meal, he started to walk her out. "Let me drive you home, I don't want you paying for someone else to drive you when I can do so perfectly fine."

"You seem to be over this pretty quickly."

"Not really, I have put on what you call my mask."

"You're not going to do something stupid when you are alone are you?"

"No, Rebecca needs one parent that has a brain."

"Just don't get too upset, or withdraw from me too much. I still need you to be there for me." They reached the car and he opened the door for her. "I mean you know how much of a mess my life is." Bruce forced a smile on his face as he closed the door. He lingered for a moment before continuing round to his side to gather his thoughts together. His one last hope, had failed on him.

* * *

David started pacing on the porch. _"Alright, she will be alright. She is with Bruce."_ He stopped. _"Please don't twist my life any further out of shape."_ He looked at the stars. _"Please." _He collapsed back onto the swing and sighed, closing his eyes he tried to be think of something to occupy his mind with but he came up with nothing. Not that it mattered, as he heard a car drive up, a door opened and close and footsteps coming round the house.

"David?" She stopped when she saw him. "What are you doing here?" She quickly wiped her eyes of any left over tears.

"You've been crying. Why were you crying?" Amy sat next to him and he pulled her to him. "Amy? Why were you crying?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter, it was stupid."

"Amy, nothing is stupid if it has you crying. I was concerned about you and it seems I had good merit to be."

"Just something Bruce did." David stiffened. "He didn't hurt me, _not really_."

"What did he do, Amy?"

"It's personal. But it doesn't matter, we are friends, and it doesn't matter."

"Amy, tell me please."

"He sang to me... it was the song he sang to Rebecca before she was born, and what he sang to calm her when she was born... he delivered her you know. Mia gave birth before the paramedics got there."

"Nice story. Now why were you crying? It can't just have been because he sang to you. It can't be that simple."

"It can be that simple, he said he couldn't live without me after singing. It was upsetting having to tell him I didn't feel the same."

"He couldn't live without you?"

"He loves me and regrets never taking our friendship further."

"Do you?" Amy looked up at him searching his eyes and seeing a deep amount of hurt.

"I used to." She watched him close his eyes, and turn away. "That's the problem, but at the same time not the problem, David look at me." Slowly he turned back to face her. "I used to. It took a long time to get over, and until recently I thought that I still wasn't over him, that I had just managed to ignore those emotions. But then I realised, that I was over it, that I just love him as the close friend he is. That I respect him to much to lose that friendship. And, that I love you David."

"I take it he didn't take it well."

"No, I have never seen him, no thats a lie. But it is rare to see Bruce that open. I'm worried that he is going to do something stupid, he promised he wouldn't... not just for me, but because Rebecca needs one parent who will always be there for her. But I still... he clammed right back up, it was like Niagra falls suddenly stopping. I couldn't even see any hurt in his eyes. Damn that mask of his."

"Do you want me to go check on him?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You're not asking, I'm offering. I know he means alot to you. I know how rare it is to have a good friend." He hung his head. "Kelly was mine."

"You know I love you for reasons such as this."

"What because I am pathetic?"

"No," she smiled. "Because you are so caring, even about those who are distant from you, and in other cases you would ignore."

"I would do anything for you Amy." She kissed him quickly before standing up.

"So why are you here?"

"It doesn't matter, it can wait. I will go see if Bruce is ok."

"Thank you." She pulled him up and held him to her. "Call me when you get home."

"Won't you be sleeping?"

"Maybe, but I will have my cell with me, I will put it under my pillow."

"Ok." He kissed her forehead. "Speak to you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Amy smiled as she watched David leave.


	29. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters. I also do not own any songs used in any of the chapters, nor do I own the singers/song writers.

**Chapter 29: Surprises**

Bruce sat on his bed, with a pillow over his face. Trying to hold in the emotions, shutting out the outside world. He felt like there was little left to live for. There was Rebecca of course, but he had always hoped that Amy would be his. Eventually... he had promised himself he would wait an eternity for her, but she hadn't made that promise, she hadn't known, he had been a fool.

He faintly registered a knocking on his door, but as he tried to ignore it, it only got louder. He sighed, slowly sitting up and stumbled to the door in the dark. Opening the door, he glanced out and on seeingwho it waswent to close it again, but a foot was in the way.

"Bruce, I know you don't particularly like me, but I am here to check you are ok? Open up for me so I can see that you are ok." David moved his hand to the door to help his foot in holding the door open.

"Nothing happened, you know. She loves you too much. She loves you."

"I'm not here about that... well I suppose I am, but not to attack you. I'm here for you, not for Amy."

"Just go away." Bruce leant his head against the door, still trying to reign in his emotions.

"Bruce, I need to see that you are ok. I need to see that you are not... unwell."

"I haven't been drinking if that is what you are worried about."

"Open the door Bruce, I'm not going, so you might as well open the door. I'm tired and I don't particularly want to be here all night, and I am sure you are too, so just open the door and I can leave knowing that you are ok."

"Did Amy send you?"

"No, I offered, she knows but she didn't send me. She was worried about you."

"How did you... what do you know?"

"I was waiting for her when you dropped her off. She was upset you know."

"I waited too long. But she was so upset when they questioned her... when they said she couldn't do her job properly I never told her exactly how I felt. I was a coward, I left it too late. I know that now. I tried to take her away from you. Why would you want to help me, with the knowledge that I did that? Why would you want to help me at all? You don't know me."

"I know Amy, and you are a dear friend of hers, she loves you. And she did have feelings for you. But as you say, things went unsaid and you both moved on. Maybe Amy did a little better, but I put that down to all the jerks that hurt her before. Not that I am calling you a jerk, because I can tell you honestly love her, but because she learnt to move on and to forget."

"I know... that's why I never wanted to give her false hopes, when we could never be together properly."

"Bruce, let me see you are ok. Don't you feel stupid talking through a door like this?"

"A little." Bruce stepped back from the door and let David in. "Thank you for coming."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"You consider me a friend, after..."

"Those who are Amy's friends are my friends. As long as they don't hurt her that is."

"I'm sorry."

"You can make it up to me by always being there when I can't be. You've known her longer than me and she still needs you. She will probably always need you. I respect that."

"But..."

"And I trust you." David held out his hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." They shook hands and David stood back.

"And if you need to talk... as a friend, I will be there for you, but I know it will be weird for you, when you hated me for so long."

"Who says I still don't hate you?" David laughed.

"It was a hopeful guess."

"I don't hate you. Unless you hurt Amy that is. Then you will have hell to pay."

"I won't hurt her." David laughed again. "I may actually need your help figuring things out if I ever do anything wrong. She's complex."

"I will do anything for her happiness."

"As would I." David stepped back through the door. "Guess this must be weird for you, half an hour ago, standing with Amy, telling her how you feel, and now, talking like this with me."

"Yeah, just don't expect me to tell you I love you." Bruce chuckled as David stepped further through the door.

"I can see why Amy likes you, you have the same sense of humour." David shook his head as he smiled.

"Yeah, we sure do, it helps to be crazy when dealing with Judge Gray."

"Don't let her hear you say that."

"Oh I won't. She hurts when she hits." Bruce chuckled.

"Thanks for the heads up."

"You're just lucky you haven't experienced it yet." David smiled.

"I'll be off then."

"Bye McClaren."

Bruce watched as David got back into his car and drove away. He had never expected something like that to happen, with anyone. And yet it happened with McClaren... David.

He shook his head and closed and relocked the door. He felt lighter from that conversation, somehow happier and he knew that everything would be ok. He would learn just like Amy had, he would learn to move on.


	30. Work or Play?

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters. I also do not own any songs used in any of the chapters, nor do I own the singers/song writers.

**Chapter 30: Work or Play?**

Amy had only meant to rest on her bed, but she had fallen asleep with her cell in her hand. As she rolled over, it fell to the floor and bounced under the bed.

A couple of hours later it began to ring and she sat up breathing heavily, as if she had awoken from a nightmare. She took a moment to get her bearings, and then realised that it was her phone thatwas ringing.

Frantically she began searching for it, finally reaching under the bed wrapping her fingers around the offending piece of technology.

"Hello, David, sorry." She answered breathlessly.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yes, sorry, I woke up and it took a minute to figure out where I was."

"Ok. Well I spoke with him. It took a while, but I think he is fine with us now. I'm glad I went round though. He was really upset."

"Thank you for that."

"It's nothing, I would do anything to keep you happy."

"Hmmm... I will have to think about that...could work to my advantage."

David laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Amy sighed.

"What's up?" David asked concerned.

"Nothing, just I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Pretty much, I have a lot of paper work I need to do."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"No. I don't have anything to do. I have been given leave for a while."

"Lucky you."

"Do you want some help?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Amy frowned.

"I don't think I would get any work done with a beautiful lady sitting near me."

"I'll stand then."

David groaned. "That could almost be worse."

Amy chuckled.

"Stop it! You can help, I'll be working at home anyway, so we won't have to worry about being seen."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"What? Oh... no, it's just if you are meant to be on leave, then you shouldn't be walking around the Courthouse... should you!"

"True." Amy smiled. "So, how hard to we have to work, and will there be time to play?" She almost purred the words, and David found it hard to form words.

"Stop woman!" He managed to croak out, causing Amy to laugh.

"I guess I will say goodbye then."

"Wait, no, I..."

"Goodnight David." She purred her voice husky. "I love you." She hung up and began giggling. Having to use her pillow to muffle the sounds.

Meanwhile, David had dropped his phone on the bed and was heading into the bathroom to have avery, very cold shower.

* * *

The next morning Amy woke up smiling. Memories of the night befores conversation swept through her mind causing her to laugh out. 

"Amy, I was woken by your laughter last night, and now I wake to find you laughing again. **And** you are alone. What could you possibly find, that can be that funny?"

"Ma!" She laughed again. "I was on the phone with David last night. I... chose my words carefully... which, I am sure were... torture." She laughed again.

"I see you are back to your old tricks then?" Amy sobered up, taking the comment seriously. She had still not forgiven her mother, but this was not helping the process. "I didn't mean..."

"The problem is not what you said Ma, it's that you say it, and then try and pretend you didn't mean it. At least admit to your feelings."

"I will when you do."

"I am nothing like you. Don't even try and say that I am!" Maxine's lips thinned and she backed out of the room.

The happiness that Amy had awoken to was gone, and she was left in a bad mood.

* * *

David had had a fitfull nights sleep. 

Not unpleasant as such, but haunting. Amy or rather her vision, had stayed with him, and not allowed him to forget her words easily.

He groaned again as he sat up. "I am doomed to an eternity of cold showers."

* * *

Amy arrived at David's a little after nine and rang the doorbell. He took his time answering, as he had only just gotten out of the shower, it had been his second one that morning, and so far he hadn't even picked up his bag of work, let alone start anything. 

"You took your time." Amy smiled as she walked past him, hanging her jacket up.

"Yes well, I will blame that on you."

"How is it my fault?" A look of pure innocense upon her face.

"I have had two cold showers this morning and that is nothing compared to last night!"

"You know I could help you with that... problem." She stepped forward and rubbed her hips with his.

"Amy! We have work to do. We... ungh... we have to, to, to work first."

"Uhuh." Moving a hand to caress him.

"Play," he cleared his throat. "play later." He groaned again. "Later. I... ungh... sod it!" He lifted her chin and lowered his lips to hers. Only to be stopped by a hand in front of her face.

"No, no, you are right. Work first." She stepped back, "Play later." and turned to walk around.

"Oh no you don't." David grabbed her and brought her against the door. "I believe you mentioned to me once, that you always finished what you started."

"That is true." Amy's eyes were dancing in amusement. "But, it is also true that we can finish this later." She tried to move her arms but found them pinned above her head by one of David's large hands. "David! Let me go. We have work to do."

"Later." He kissed her softly on the lips before he moved to her neck.

"David... stop it!" But her moan betrayed her true reaction to what he was doing.

"I believe we will stick to the unconventional and play first." Amy wrapped her legs around him as he began to grind his hips into her.

Letting her realise just how much play he meant.

* * *

AN: Am I cruel to end it here? Yes? Well, I am afraid that it is the end of my free period at school and work (sigh) awaits me, off to English Lit I go. 

Lovely big hugs to those who review!


	31. Distractions

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters.

**Chapter 31: Distractions**

Amy walked in the front door, with a dreamy smile on her face.

Lauren who had been sitting on the couch jumped up and stormed up to her mom. "Where have you been?"

"What?" Amy snapped out of her thoughts at her angry daughter's voice.

"You are never here when I need you." Lauren spun round and stomped up the stairs.

"Lauren! What are you talking about?"

"About Dad, and Mr Van Exel, and… urgh!" Lauren continued on to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Amy shook her head and walked into the kitchen. Sometimes it just wasn't worth it to keep on arguing with her, and just let her scream at herself for a bit. Making a new pot of coffee, she leant against the counter. 'Finally, some normality.'

"AMY!" Maxine's voice yelled out from the family room.

"What?" Amy poured more coffee into her mug and walked to the family room.

"Why is your daughter crying?"

"I have no idea. She yelled at me, and I just left her to calm down."

"She is very upset." Maxine looked at Amy disapprovingly. "You should go talk to her."

"Not when she is just going to yell at me. When she has calmed down I will go and see what is wrong."

"Amy, there is something wrong with her. She wanted to speak to you but you weren't here."

"Ma, I don't need you to tell me I wasn't here; I know. But she doesn't need to snap my head off like that!" Amy quickly moved towards the stairs. She wasn't particularly interested in being involved in another argument.

Arriving outside Lauren's door, she tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Lauren, honey, if you want to speak to me about something, you are going to have to unlock your door."

Amy listened to some muttering behind the door, before it was unlocked and then opened.

Standing before her, was the tear soaked face of Lauren.

"Noodle, what's the matter?"

"I broke up with Victor." Lauren ran back to her bed and buried her face in her pillow.

Amy felt slightly bewildered. "I thought everything was going ok with you two."

"I don't want to be dating my brother."

"What?" Amy sat down next to Lauren, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "But Victor isn't your brother."

"He will be though, won't he? I mean if you and David get married and stuff, we will be brother and sister." Lauren rolled onto her back, sniffling.

"David and I... well we aren't that serious yet. My life is so messed up and it is only just settling down, there is no way I can do anything like that right now."

Lauren wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "But it will happen eventually."

"Maybe," Amy looked at Lauren with her head tilted on one side. "You are young and have plenty of time to fall in love again."

"We had so much fun together."

"You can still have fun. You can be friends, you don't have to be going out with somebody to hang out with them." Amy stroked a strand of hair that had come loose from Lauren's ponytail, behind her ear. "Friends still have fun."

"I didn't think about that." Sitting up, Lauren smiled again. "I'm going to go call him."

Amy fell back on the bed, covering her face with her hands. "Why is it teenagers lose the ability to think?"

Not expecting somebody to answer to sat up quickly when David walked into the room. "You do know that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?"

"Having kids is the first sign of madness actually!" Amy laughed, as she stood up.

Wrapping his arms around her, David pulled her to him.

"What are you doing here anyway? I only just left your house, you need to finish your paperwork."

"I finished," at her disbelieving face, David smiled. "I did finish it. Then gave it to Abner to deal with."

"He is going to kill you one day."

"Only after he has paid back all the favours that I have done for him; which will be a long way off."

"Good." Amy snuggled into his arms.

"So what was that you were muttering about teenagers?"

"Lauren broke up with Victor, and didn't realise that they could still be friends and have fun."

"I see."

Amy looked up at him. "What?"

"Nothing, it just explains the weird mood Victor was in when I spoke to him."

Amy smiled and stroked his cheek. "I think we should stop talk about the terrible two."

David's eyes glazed over, "Mmm, good plan. "Just as he began to lower his mouth to hers, there was an indignant squeal behind them.

"Get. a. room!"

"We're in one thanks," Amy grinned.

"Not mine!" Lauren screeched.

"Sorry, Lauren, your mother distracted me." David took Amy's hand and quickly moved out of the room.

David chuckled as the door was slammed behind them. "I think that was definitely the wrong room to get distracted in."

"Maybe." Amy pulled him towards her room. "I know one, where being distracted, is just fine to the owner."

"Well perhaps, it would be better to be in there then." David smiled and let himself be led.

* * *

AN: Apologies to the long gap between the last few chapters. There are no excuses, only that I got caught up with my HP stories.

There will only be one more chapter of this story, as I feel that it has come to its natural conclusion - Chapter 32 should be up within the next week.

Thank you to everyone who decides to review!


	32. Sometimes, it is just time to let go

Disclaimer: I do not own JA or any of the characters! I am just taking them, playing with them, then giving them back!

**Chapter 32: Sometimes, it is just time to let go**

Bruce sighed as he looked at the his diary, his time was up, his notice had been handed in a couple of weeks ago, and he was finished.

He knew the only way to get over Amy, was to get away from her.

His resignation was accepted, and he felt his chest tighten. _'Now all I have to do is tell Amy.'_ Making his way slowly up to her chambers, he thought about everything that had happened in the past year.

How close he had come to having her for himself. His own stupidity being the only thing that stopped them. Then with David coming into the picture, everything had gone wrong. She was no longer looking at him in the same way, and it was only when David made a mistake that she wavered in her resolve. But deep down, he had known it was too late for the both of them to be anything, but good friends. He had known that she had finally found the person that she trusted enough to give her heart to.

_'Because I never really had it.'_

Bruce bit his lip. Being upset would just make things worse; he knew it would be hard enough to keep his 'mask' in place with Amy crying.

Arriving outside her chambers, he knocked quietly, half hoping she wasn't there.

"Come in." He heard her call out.

Opening the door, he paused to take in the picture she made, sitting behind her big, messy desk. With the sunlight streaming through the window, bouncing off her wild curls, and making her face glow.

Amy looked up at him, making his breath hitch."Are you all right, Bruce?"

"Fine. I'm fine." He took a deep breath and continued walking into her chambers, only stopping to close the door behind him. "I have something I need to tell you though."

He could see the concern on her face, the worried look in her eyes, she was only making this harder on him. "What is it?"

Bruce took his time, walking to the chair in front of her desk. Lowerin himself into it, he finally looked Amy in the eye. "I'm leaving."

"Huh?" The confusion on her face would have been amusing, had it been in any other situation.

"I'm leaving here.I am no longeryour CSO."

"Are you going to work for another Judge?" She asked, he could hear her voice cracking slightly.

"No. I'm leaving here, completely. I'm thinking of going to visit some family in California."

"California? So far away?" Her voice sounded so small, so child like, that shebroke his heart all over again.

"I can't be here any more. Watching you, being so close to you, but not able to touch you, kiss you. It's torture, I have to get away."

"Why?"

Bruce closed his eyes. "So I can get over you."

"I thought you were happy for me?"

"I am happy for youAmy. All I have ever wanted, is for you to be happy. I had just always hoped that it would be me to do that."

"But you do make me happy, Bruce. Youmake working here fun."

"Amy, you enjoy want you do here. You do it for the kids, you don't do it for me."

He watched as the tears he knewso well, fell, from her sweet,blue eyes. _"But I need you here."_

"You don'tneed me. You have David, he will bethe person you tell allyour secrets too. Not me, it isn't right for me to be here any more."

"Will you come back?"

"I don't know, Amy." Bruce stood slowly, opening his arms. "A hug for old times sake?"

Amy moved quickly around her desk. Throwing herself into his arms. Knowing that this would be the last time, that everything in the world that was crazy, would disappear. That this was the last time that Bruce would make the world stop meaning anything. The last time, she would know the safety of his arms.

"Why did you wait till now to tell me?"

"Because I was hoping the something would change, not knowing that you and David really are meant for each other."

_"I'm sorry." _Amy burst out crying, breaking down into sobs , tightening her hold on him, as if her grip alone would make him stay.

David opened the door quietly, and on seeing the scene before him, felt anger and jealousy bubbling up inside of him. But when he saw they were both upset, he was let with a deep pity for Bruce, and the feeling that no thanks would ever be enough, for how he looked after Amy.

Both Amy and Bruce looked up, when they realised they were not alone.

"David!"

Amy, for the first time since Bruce began comforting her, since becoming a close friend; left his arms and moved into anothers. And as she moved, he felt his heart being ripped from his chest.

"Goodbye, Judge Gray, Amy." Bruce turned and walked out the door. He could hear Amy calling him back, but he had to leave now, or he would never leave. His fists clenched as he walked out of the Courthouse, he didn't even notice the tears that were steadily making their way down his cheeks, or the fact that Amy had run after him. Nor did he hear her desperate whisper; _"I never got to say goodbye!"_ as David wrapped his arms around her, to comfort her, for the pain he was causing.

He didn't look back, and he knew why; there was no way, he was ever going to be able to come back and look at Amy, without falling in love with her all over again.

_**...The End...**_

* * *

AN: Well thats all folks, hope this didn't make anyone cry... too much. I was trying to make it as happy an ending as I possibly could, but this is all I could come up with that satisfied my muse. 

Thank you for all your support, and for all your reviews everyone!


End file.
